


Heaven On Hold

by havik2006v10



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Action, Assassin - Freeform, Birmingham, Camden Town, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Gambling, London, OC x Alfie Solomons, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Themes, Shelby Company Limited, Small Heath, Thief, male x female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havik2006v10/pseuds/havik2006v10
Summary: Everywhere people would go they would be told stories about an assassin on the streets of London under the name, Rioney Sicarius. A ghost, a shadow, a demon, waiting for people to offer money in return for killing who was needed to be killed.  Anyone they would cross in London told them the same: when you make a deal with the assassin, it can be turned around quickly, making you the victim of the assassin if a better offer was made by a smarter and stronger man.Though, Thomas Shelby on the other hand soon starts investigating the so dangerous assassin while being in London. Discovering that the Assassins' real name is Rioney Gray and that Polly Gray's daughter, Anna Gray, had never existed. Polly had giving up hope and knew deep down that Rioney was dead, lying to Thomas that her 'dead' daughter was called Anna instead of Rioney so that Thomas Shelby would quickly have giving up the investigation thinking he had found out who she was and thinking he knew that her death was confirmed just by finding the wrong papers of a made-up girl. Slowly, he finds out that Rioney Gray is a famous singer living in the wealthy part of London, which is her cover for her nightly work.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons x Rioney Gray (My OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. The Wrong Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will love this Fan Fiction, I also think Alfie has to little fan fictions about him so I made one myself. ❤️ The story starts in episode 2 season 2 after Thomas Shelby met Alfie Solomons. I hope you guys enjoy ❤️ 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Information About Rioney Gray:
> 
> Pinterest Bord: https://pin.it/5iE3G5s (it probably won't work, so you can copy it and then search it up on google) 
> 
> House she lives in: 1 Cornwall Terrace, London, England. It was build in 1821.

Hastily I turned around the corner of a bakery with my bag pressed against my chest. It was raining cats and dogs and I did not expect it to be colder than usual. I also had not brought my coat with me, which now seemed quite stupid of me. Soaking wet and trembling of the cold, I roamed through the streets of London in someone else's smoke who walked ahead of me. The sky was gray and covered with clouds. It was gloomy today and everyone looked somber as well, except for a man leaning with his shoulder against a cold and wet wall. 

He looked neutral and paid close attention to the time on his pocket watch and without looking before him, he started walking towards my way, only luckily before he could bump into me, I had dodged him. With confusion, I turned my head around slightly so that I could spot the man in the corner of my eye while shaking my head. 

"Nobody can outrun someone so smoothly. What's your name?" 

"It is not important to know." I fully had turned around with my body facing his just to have a closer look at the man. 

"If it's not that important, you could say it out loud, am I right?" 

"Fine, I'll level with ya, Rioney Gray is the name." I held up my hand. 

“I wasted my precious time to investigate and find you so that your mother can meet you sometime Mrs. Gray...You have a light?"

I shook my head to stay focused and withdrew my hand to dig into my bag to find a lighter for him. "Your name?" 

"Thomas Shelby, I think an assassin definitely have heard of me."

"Even more, I have countless murder contracts with your name on them." His lips curled into a small smile and he nodded. 

"So why haven't you killed me yet, If I may ask?" 

"Well, I have people who pay me more to kill the person who paid me to kill you, which makes me left with both their money, the first offerer dead and a contract I don't have to fulfill anymore 'cause that man is dead and I already got his money." I handed him the lighter and he grabbed it out of my hand, meanwhile, flipping open a little tray and slid out a cigarette to hold it between his lips as he lit it. He coughed by the smoke of his cigarette but still breathed it in until he had to blow out all the smoke. 

"You also want one?" His eyes met mine again and looked at me questioning. 

“I do not smoke." 

He looked open-mouthed at me and then returned the lighter, nodding. He flipped the box until it was closed and hid it in his inside pocket of his suit again. 

"Thomas Shelby... You were talking about me mom?"

"M-huh... so you are curious, eh?"

I rolled my eyes and started to get impatient with this man before me blowing smoke into my face. "Maybe I will finish those murder contracts just for me amusement."

"Tonight I will take me boat to Small Heath in Birmingham. I suppose it would be wiser of you to meet me at the docks after the clock strikes 12." 

"At the docks?" 

He inhaled his cigarette for the last time, throwing away his cigarette after and blew out the smoke again. 

"There are plenty of docks-.." 

"Camden Town!" 

He turned his back to me and took the end of his cap to say goodbye as he patrolled through the streets, disappearing from my sight when he walked around the corner. It felt like this encounter was wrong. Him knowing who and what I was, meant it would be easier for others to discover it too. Although it would give me more offers, I probably have to sleep with one eye open to watch out if the police or worse is trying to track me down. Maybe being famous as a cover was not as useful as I thought. I tucked my hair behind my ear and picked up the pace I was walking before I was stopped by the man. 

Thomas Shelby, searching whole London for me and talking about my mom was incredible news. Once in my life I had tried to look for my mother, but soon gave up hope. I was fine with living out of the parents and public's eyes. Yes, I was sometimes bothered by the police or the Italian mafia, or even Jews, but no one had evidence of my actions to even think of arresting me, besides, I was famous. People would make a big fuss if I was arrested without evidence. I noticed the sky started to get darker, making it seem like it wasn't a bright afternoon but a dim evening and I examined my surroundings, trying to find my car. I lived 30 minutes away from Camden Town which meant I had to find my car fast if I wanted to get home to pack my bag.


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter ❤️, though, if you guys have Wattpad I think it is more fun to read it on there because I have the outfits she is wearing after the chapters on there. 
> 
> Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/21ivxeZFt7 (it won’t work so copy it than paste it in google)

Yes, I was sometimes bothered by the police or the Italian mafia, or even Jews, but no one had evidence of my actions to even think of arresting me, besides, I was famous. People would make a big fuss if I was arrested without evidence. I noticed the sky started to get darker, making it seem like it wasn't a bright afternoon but a dim evening and I examined my surroundings, trying to find my car. I lived 30 minutes away from Camden Town which meant I had to find my car fast if I wanted to get home to pack my bag.

~~~

Camden Town, 1922, 12 o'clock 

~~~

I took the hanging pocket watch in my hand and watched the time carefully. I was right on time so where was the Birmingham gang leader? My eyes scanned the area but nowhere was the Gypsy to be seen. The sky had cleared and the stars high in the dark sky were visible compared to Thomas Shelby who had still not left his hiding spot. I started to get impatient and was bored to the death while waiting for the man. Somewhere in my mind I tended to go home or even call for Shelby, but still, as an assassin, I kept my word and kept waiting for the man. 

"Ma'am?" 

In full attack mode I quickly grabbed my forearm where a knife was hidden. When I, as casually as possible, turned my body around and spotted a slim, harmless woman in front of me, I tried to calm down and relax my arms while I nodded at her. 

"You're Mrs. Gray, right?" 

I closed my eyes giving her a sign she was right and wondered what the woman knew about me.

"Why is a famous woman like you in Camden Town? Alone in Camden Town can cause gossips to spread around town or maybe people could try to hurt you." 

"I can take care of myself, but thank you for being so caring. I am going on a trip for a few days. Seeing the world outside of London again and I didn't want to be interrupted by me famous status in the middle of town. It's less crowded here." 

"You're right with that one." She smiled sweetly and nodded. "I have a question to be asked." 

"Ask me." 

"A man I know has somewhere in Clerkenwell a jazz club. I have a invitation for you to join the organized feast that is being held there next week." 

"Who and which bar?" 

"Mr. Darby Sabini from The Eden club." 

"Count me in." 

"Thank you for your time." Somehow I could see a glance of fear in her eyes and she quickly tried to walk away from the conversation. 

"Oh and tell Darby this: He has to buy a lot of whiskey!" 

When she was out of sight I could hear boats from the other side of the docks coming towards my side. On one was the so well known Gypsy sitting on the top of the boat. 

"Mrs. Gray, you're late." 

"You-..." 

"You are really short tempered you know? But we're both late with leaving this place, if you want to step onto the boat then we will be off." He had lifted his hand to help me, only I didn't need help and had jumped onto the boat before he even could grab my hand. He shook his head at me and rolled his eyes before sitting down again. We both said nothing while I sat down next to him with my legs over the railing of the boat. It was silent and questions started to fill my head. What did Sabini want from me, he was one of the people who had hired me before, but why? Who did he wanted dead this time? 

And meeting my mom is also a big deal. It would probably be one of the biggest moments in my life. I don't know if she would be happy with what I had become, that was the only thing I worried about. I took a deep breath because it felt like I was drowning in my own thoughts, well, that was till the man next to me stood up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. 

"I heard you like the drink." 

"What else have you heard?" After he filled his glass, he handed me the bottle and insisted that I drank it out of the bottle instead of a glass. 

"Mr. Sabini is giving a party in The Eden Club next week with you invited. You see, him and I have a big problem with each other. If I pay you more than what he would probably pay you, would you help me?"

"Perhaps." I held my hand up to grab the bottle and took a sip. 

"Perhaps..." He smiled to the answer I had gave his question. "I heard you are completely untrustworthy unless people offer you the right price, and even then, there is no guarantee you won't switch sides halfway through the deal. Is that right?" 

"I would help you with the right amount of money, indeed, but as you said yourself I cannot guarantee you that I won't switch sides at the end." 

"M-huh."

"So, Birmingham." 

He looked questioning at me and took a sip from his glass full of whiskey. 

"Yes, Birmingham. Why?" 

"I didn't know me mom lived there, I can remember me mother somehow but I can't remember why I was taking away from me mother." 

He lighted up a cigarette and clenched it between his lips while looking right into my hazel colored eyes.

"Your mom is called Polly Gray. She, same as you, was born in the criminal Gypsy family known as the Shelby’s. When she was older, she married a river Gypsy Gray and had two children, Michael, your brother, and you. However, your father had died and both you and your brother were taken from her by the parish authorities, in part due to the intervention of a neighbour. After your mom had lost you both, she looked after your nephews Arthur Jr., John, Finn, me and your niece Ada." 

"Quite a blow.... but how did me father die?" 

"Your father died drunk, squeezed between a boat and a lock." 

"Not really a honorable dead if you ask me, Jesus."

We both laughed like there was no tomorrow and drank up the whole bottle till the sun slowly rose and the sky lit up by its bright lights. 

"Hey, Tommy! What kind of beautiful lady did you brought with you?!"

"Rioney, meet your uncle."


	3. The Birthday Present

"Not really a honorable dead if you ask me, Jesus."

We both laughed like there was no tomorrow and drank up the whole bottle till the sun slowly rose and the sky lit up by its bright lights. 

"Hey, Tommy! What kind of beautiful lady did you brought with you?!"

"Rioney, meet your uncle."

~~~

"Charlie, how are you doing?" 

"Good, I think, but-..." Thomas cut off the man known as Charlie, my uncle who still looked very confused. 

"Meet your niece, Rioney Gray!" 

The two men kept screaming at each other to have a conversation from the boat to land and I just sat there wondering how big my family actually was while the boat came closer to the side of the docks in Small Heath. Charlie, my uncle, held out his hand and I wanted to piss of Thomas so I took the hand he offered me. Thomas looked unbelievable disgusted towards me for taking my uncle's hand, but not his hand when we were back in Camden Town and I just sweetly smiled at him before stepping onto the land. 

"So you are me lovely niece, Polly would be happier than a little child buying candy." 

"I can believe that me mother would." My eyes met Thomas' eyes and he smiled slightly. 

"You must speak to her very soon, it's her birthday after all and meeting ya again is, I think, the best birthday she would ever have." 

"It's her birthday?" 

"Yes, my plan was to introduce you to all colleagues and family members at work before your mom comes walking in." 

"So, uncle Charlie, you should be there too." 

"Rioney, I probably will be."

He patted me on the shoulder before pulling me into a hug, I wasn't really used to hugs or any form of affection, but I had to prepare for what was about to come if I wanted to be open to my mother. We said goodbye to my uncle and walked away on the uneven ground made of mud. Everything looked destroyed and abandoned, yet, the streets were full of different kinds of people. Mothers with their children, men with different jobs. Everything was put together and abandoned in one neighborhood. Yes, I had often been in the poverty streets of London, but it was a while ago when I had seen something like this and it was different than London. Thomas motioned to a pretty building and I was pushed inside when I started hesitating to enter the building. 

The building was busy and most of the conversations were about horse races and gambling, no one even realized we had stepped foot in the building. It was a pretty building for the street it was build in and even though they were the Peaky Blinders they looked good for well known gangsters. Without even noticing anything a tall, slightly older than Thomas, man made its way to us. Before he could speak to us, another man called for him to sign a contract, but for what? I didn’t know. I could understand that his name was Arthur, probably a Shelby as well. 

"Do there work more people than only Shelby's?" 

"Yes, a lot of people that work here are close friends, like him over there." Thomas pointed to a middle aged man with a stern, but friendly face expression. 

"His name is Johnny Dogs." 

"Old friend of the family?" 

"Indeed." 

The man with the name Arthur, had signed the paper and shouted through the building. 

"TOMMY, WHO IS THAT FINE LADY!" 

"Oh, I will definitely call ya like that from now on, Tommy." Tommy grabbed his gun, making me very tensed up and ready to attack, though, he hadn't grabbed the pistol to kill anybody, but to fire it into the ceiling. 

"Now I have everyone's attention, this is our lost niece! Rioney Gray! Daughter of Polly! Don't think you can fuck around with her, she is good at defending herself!" 

"Very sweet to say that, but I can do more than just defend myself." 

I chuckled and winked to Tommy before three men interrupted me, tossing two glasses to Tommy. 

"Rioney Gray! What do you drink, sweet niece of ours?" 

"Whiskey." 

"The heavy stuff?" 

"Yes." All three of them raised their eyebrows and crossed their arms.

"I don't think yo-..." 

"Fine then I will get it myself, gentlemen." I narrowed my eyes at them before pulling at a drawer. While opening the drawer, a bottle of whiskey was rolled into my sight and I tossed it over to Tommy, he had the glasses after all. 

"How did you know it was in that drawer?" 

"Secret job, you see." 

"Rioney, meet Arthur, John and Finn." 

I glanced at Arthur, he was older than the rest probably the eldest brother of the Shelby family. Next to him stood John, he looked younger than both Arthur and Tommy, which made him the second youngest and then you had Finn, who was clearly the youngest of the 4 brothers. 

"Nice to meet you all." 

Before I knew it all three enveloped me into a hug and they were screaming enthusiastic. 

"OUR LITTLE NIECE IS BACK EVERYBODY!!!"

"What is going on here? Everybody go back to work!!" 

A woman's voice echoed through the room we all were standing in and Tommy made his way pushing though the crowd towards the woman standing in the doorway. Meanwhile, Arthur had put his hands on both my shoulders and was holding me in front of him. Meanwhile, I tried to stretch my arm out to grab the glass of whiskey Tommy had forgotten to hand over to me, and I broke out into a sweat when I heard the woman's name. With wide eyes my mother stared at me as Tommy whispered something in her ear and Arthur had let go of me, smiling. 

"Hey mom, it's been awhile." 

I waved slightly and smiled weakly while I tried to act as normal as possible, I was used to all the attention because of the famous life I lived, but somehow this was totally different. Without her saying anything she ran faster than I had ever seen anyone do before while making her way to me. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck while hugging me closely and silently I heard her cry, afterwards, whispering into my ear. 

"My little Rioney, Welcome home!"


	4. Arms Around You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the story, I have a lot in mind for this story and am really looking forward to share it with you guys. ❤️

I waved slightly and smiled weakly while I tried to act as normal as possible, I was used to all the attention because of the famous life I lived, but somehow this was totally different. Without her saying anything she ran faster than I had ever seen anyone do before while making her way to me. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck while hugging me closely and silently I heard her cry, afterwards, whispering into my ear. 

"My little Rioney, Welcome home!"

~~~

My mother had let go of me and cupped my cheeks taking me in from head to toe like she was trying to see the 4/5 year old girl I wasn't anymore. She almost teared up again of the sight of me and I lifted my hand to catch her tear falling from her eye. She stepped back and grabbed my upper arms smiling out of happiness. 

"I can't believe it, you're alive. Hell, you grew up into a woman as well." 

A happy feeling filled my heart for the first time in eleven years of hard living. I glanced enthusiastically to my mother and saw Tommy appearing from behind her. He had laid his arm around my mother's shoulders and nodded at me. 

"John, Finn, being the car around!" My mother looked confused and looked questioning towards Tommy. 

"Where we going?" 

"To unwrap your birthday present. After you." 

"But I already had one." She pointed at me, making me smile. 

"You'll see." 

Arthur and Tommy escorted us to the car parked in front of the building, waiting for us and Finn helped us into the car. It was a different car than what I was used to, but it looked unique and beautiful in its own way. With high speed we arrived in a good and rich neighborhood away from the office into a less crowded area with a lot of nature around the houses. I jumped out of the car, not really lady-like but hell I couldn't care less, my mom was going to find out sooner or later what my real job was. I looked behind me, waiting for Arthur to walk to one of the houses, I already understood why we were here while John pushed Finn away from him onto the green grass. 

Both were laughing and I bursted into laughter with them as Arthur opened the door with a key in his hand. We stepped inside and Tommy, Finn, John and Arthur followed. The hallway was painted green/blue and there were mirrors hanging all over the place. It looked a little bit dusty but cozy and it showed bigger from the inside. 

"You said you were gonna buy Ada a house." 

"Yep, that's right, I did." Tommy breathed in heavily before walking after my mother. 

"Just had a bit of cash left over." 

"This is ours?!" 

"No. Polly, this is yours. Because you deserve it." I ran my hands over the sofa while I listened to the conversations that was being held in the living room. John, Finn and Arthur's lips curled into small smiles while I was still amused by the softness of the sofa. 

"What do I do with al these rooms?" 

"Well, you could, uh, relax for one. Come here at weekends." My mom turned towards me and stared at me with big eyes. 

"It has a garden, eh? You love gardens. You can grow roses, Pol. I don't know. Have a piano. Have people round. They can have a singsong." 

"God help the bloody neighbors." John smiled, crossing his arms at my mother. 

"Fuck the bloody neighbors, have a life." Arthur patted me on the shoulder before handing the key over to my mother. 

"Rio, I totally agree.” Arthur confirmed. “Welcome home Pol." My mother seemed in shock and Arthur had tilted his head slightly before standing upright again. My mother had after dropped herself onto the couch and stared at the house key of the house we were in while I grabbed my mother's shoulder and rubbed her back. 

"Arthur, why don't you take the boys outside, wait by the car?" 

"I'll head upstairs, I want to explore the rooms we have. I'll give you some time alone." 

I walked up the stairs to the first floor with my head bowed. It was too much for me, even though it felt nice to have family around me, it was too much for now. The first bedroom I found I had jumped on the bed and closed my eyes, I had also put my hand on my forehead to stop the headache that was starting to form. After a few minutes of peace, I could suddenly hear Tommy talk to my mother through a pipe that ran through the house and I could not resist the temptation to eavesdrop them. 

"And of confidential forced removals. Now, with your permission, I'd like to grease a few palms and take a look at the records they never showed you. Pol, I am going to find your son, just like I found your daughter. And I'm gonna bring him home as well. That's what this house is for. So that you can bring your family home where they belong. Though, your daughter, Rioney, lives on her own now and has her own life and her own job, she could always use the rooms as guest rooms whenever she comes and visits you. We are moving up, Pol." 

"Thank you Tommy." 

"Oh... AND RIONEY COME DOWNSTAIRS! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN LISTENING." 

Out of irritation I sighed and pushed myself off of the bed making me land on my feet. I opened the door slowly and step for step, walked down the stairs till I found the living room. 

"How the hell did ya-.." 

"Now you are finally reunited with your mother, why don't you tell her about your life in London, aye?" 

"Of course." 

"Polly, prepare yourself.. I have some business to attend to." 

Tommy stood up and had let go of my mothers hand, walking past me and had tapped my on the shoulder. 

"Good luck." 

Carefully I approached my mother sitting on the couch. She looked very confused and afraid. She would probably think the worst of my life while hearing Tommy say good luck to me.

"Well, mom-..." 

"You are not a whore, right?"

I shook my head at her, smiling slightly at what she was afraid of. "Hell no, I could never." 

I could see relieve in her eyes before she calmed down a bit, her breathing became steady again and she signed for me to sit down next to her. 

"I... I sing in London for the wealthy people in town. I am mostly seen in the rich parts of the streets, though, the famous life I live is a cover." 

"A cover?"

"A cover for me real work. After I was taking from ya, I was adopted as you know, but not by a family, no, by a man. Ya may also know I tried to run away and bloody hell there was a good reason for that bad behavior. The man had adopted me to train me like a thief, learned me to stop feeling and taught me to cut off emotions. He made a cold hearted assassin out of the little girl I once was."

With rage in my mother's eyes she jumped from the couch to walk to the door. "That man will die by me hands!"

"The man that had been cruel to me, but mom. He had been like a father to me in the end. Just, when we had the nicest time together, he commanded me to kill him. He said that was the only way for him to pass over his legacy to the daughter he never had and finally let go of the life he lived. A Assassin's tradition. Kill the master to take away his demons and bear them yourself." 

My mother turned around slowly and nodded. "You still?" 

"Yes, I still kill people for money. It was keeps me alive, just like what me nephews do to stay alive." 

She grabbed my hands in hers and squeezed them gently while looking at me calmly with bloodshot eyes before inhaling the smoke of her cigarette again. She blew it out and coughed a bit. 

"So, my little girl is a woman now, with a two sided job and lives into the wealthy part of London?" 

"Indeed." 

"You have a man in your life as well?"

"Actually, I have not. I haven't found the right man in my life and won't fuck around with anybody I see on the streets." 

"Good." Both smiling to each other, I noticed it felt good to share a story with someone and that my mother didn’t judge me or hate me for what I do for a living. “Because if you had a man in your life as well... well, then I would have lost my mind for real."


	5. Up All Night

"You have a man in your life as well?"

"Actually, I have not. I haven't found the right man in my life and won't fuck around with anybody I see on the streets." 

"Good." Both smiling to each other, I noticed it felt good to share a story with someone and that my mother didn't judge me or hate me for what I do for a living. "Because if you had a man in your life as well... well, then I would have lost my mind for real." 

~~~

With high focus I walked through the abandoned streets of Birmingham with a serious expression painted on my face. While standing in front of the Shelby's building I examined my surroundings, feeling like someone was following me the whole way to the company. Also my mother had left the house early without any reason and it got me worried about what had happened so that was why I hastily walked to the company. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a loud gunshot echoed through the air and without hesitation I ran through the door and tried to find out the cause of the hard noice. The only thing that I saw was my mother angrily slamming the door behind her to the office of Tommy shut. 

"Mom?"

"No." She cut me off while walking out of the building. 

"YOUR MOTHER NEEDS SOME TIME ALONE." I heard Tommy shouting after me while I tried to catch up with her, letting her finally go to turn around to face the door of the office to Tommy. My hand closed around the door handle and I pushed it open, spotting Tommy lighting up a cigarette as he himself stared out of the window to the left of him. I had approached Tommy and pushed the chair back, making a horrible sound, afterwards sitting down. 

"Tommy, the reason?"

"I am hiding the neighborhood where your brother is living from her." 

"Why?"

"He isn't eighteen yet, he can't make that decision for now." Tommy dumped his cigarette in the glass ashtray and handed me some papers about my brother. Michael Gray. Foster father was Mr. Johnson and foster mother was Rosemary Johnson. Renamed Henry. Almost eighteen and born in 1903. Origin is Sheffield, England. 

"Bloody hell." 

"I have already laid contact with him." 

"When?" 

"Around... a hour ago." 

My hands grabbed the chair leaning and I pulled myself out of the big comfortable chair. I couldn't help myself and started pacing through the room. 

"Rioney, buy a ticket and go home after your brother's birthday."

"Happily, but-.." 

"It wasn't a request." I narrowed my eyes and couldn't hold back my confusion and anger. 

"Excuse me." 

"You and I will go back to London to deal with a war between the Jews and the Italians." 

"Look, now we are talking. What do I have to do?"

"I'll explain when we are on our way back to London, for now... there is a party at our pub. Go get to know some people and don't tell this to anyone." 

Crossing my arms over my chest with my hands against my shoulders before putting my hands, one closed and the other folded around the closed hand, together and bowed my head. He didn't understood what I was doing before his confused look changed into an understanding and faithful expression. 

"On a Assassin's word." 

"I already thought so, I'm happy someone has a honorable rule about not breaking trust." 

A small smile was painted onto Tommy face and nodded at him before opening the door. I stood in the doorway and turned my head slightly. 

"Are you coming to the party as well?"

"I'll be there."

I walked into the hall and closed the door behind me, planning to stop at my mother's house to change clothing for the party that was being giving. 

"Wait!"

I jumped up from the hard voice coming from behind and out of reaction I stopped with my hand on my wrist. "Yes?"

"I'll bring you. Your car isn't here, besides, your mother took the other car, so that means you have to walk. I am already going to the pub, but I don't bother to throw you off by Polly's house." 

"I appreciate that." I hopped into the car and relaxed a bit into the seat. I didn't understand why my mom was so upset. She would get to know him, but she just had to be patient with him. He wasn't eighteen yet and he had to make that decision himself, I could understand that. We drove through a few dark streets before entering the silent, green-looking neighborhood. It was surprising to see such a big border from a dark, deserted street to a neat, quiet neighborhood. We drove a little bit further to only stop by the fourth house that belonged to my mother and Tommy pointed out to the house I had to be. 

"Thank you for driving me here."

"You're my little niece, your welcome." I waved at him while he drove off into the abandoned streets again and knocked on the door. Nobody seemed home and I didn't have the key of the building. Sighing I looked around to see that nobody was looking and started to lock pick the door. When I heard a small click I pushed open the heavy door and was inside. Happy I closed the door behind me and ran upstairs, first checking if my mother was home. When finding out she really wasn't home, I went into my guest room and searched between my clothing to look if I could find any clothing for tonight. 

"Not my normal clothing. Nope...."

I pushed all my trouser and shirts away, trying to find a dress that suited me. I couldn't look like a famous person here, but I didn't had normal dresses. I hated to find clothing, normally I was home and could find immediately the clothing I wanted. Though now, I had a small suitcase with me. 

"Nope, nope..... mayb-.. nope. WAIT! Yes."


	6. Me Emborrachare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means: I will get drunk 🥃🍸

"Not my normal clothing. Nope...."

I pushed all my trouser and shirts away, trying to find a dress that suited me. I couldn't look like a famous person here, but I didn't had normal dresses. I hated to find clothing, normally I was home and could find immediately the clothing I wanted. Though now, I had a small suitcase with me. 

"Nope, nope..... mayb-.. nope. WAIT! Yes."

~~~

"Ada. I didn't know you were coming."

"Hello, aunt Polly." 

"Have you met your niece, Rioney?" 

A hand was placed on my shoulder and twisted me around only to see a tall woman stand in front of me with a child in her arms. She waved slightly and another woman approached us, with the tall woman handing over her child. 

"You're Polly's daughter, look at you! You're even more beautiful than I was at your age, probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen at that age. Forgot, Ada is the name." 

"Thank you, um...yeah, names Rioney." I smiled at her and thanked her again for the compliment. I offered her a drink and together we catched up a lot of talking. 

"Me son's name is Karl, named after Karl Marx." 

"Beautiful name, truly! If I may ask where is the father?" I could feel where the conversation was going, though, maybe she needed someone to talk to. I found my family, but now I had to become more human. I had to learn to feel again, whether I like it or not. 

"His father sadly died of pestilence." 

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug, still feeling nothing. I patted her on the shoulder and let go when I heard a familiar voice. 

"Hello Ada." Tommy pushed himself through the crowd to join us and Tommy nodded at me. "Rioney." 

"Tommy." I nodded back "It looks amazing around here, but I'll back off and get some whiskey so you two can talk. Oh and Ada... it was really pleasant to meet you." 

Her smile grew even wider and I pushed myself through a group of men standing at the bar. I couldn't find some people I knew, so I leaned over the bar asking for whiskey. The bartender had walked off to find it in the storage, because it was pretty populair in the pub and came back with a new bottle. He opened it and poured a glass for me. I thanked the man after paying and turned around while still leaning on the bar. I took a long sip from my drink while a young man came walking towards me. 

"Hey, I'm here, what are your other two wishes." 

"Well my other two wishes are, that you tell me your name and that you tell me this was a bet with your friend Finn over there." 

With his hand he rubbed his upper arm out of shame and ordered a drink. "I'm Isaiah." 

"Rioney."

"You're right, it was a bet-.." 

"You know what you have to do? Bet over something you have certainty of that you know it, but Finn doesn't." 

"Holy fuck that could work." 

I could see he was already a bit drunk, so I patted him on his back. I raised my hand to get help from the bartender and ordered another whiskey for me. The man had to walk to the storage for the second time and handed me my drink. Isaiah had offered to make a toast on making new friends and I accepted. After awhile of drinking and talking. I found out Isaiah wasn't part of the family, but was the son of an old friend who fought in the war with Tommy, Arthur and John. He was around 20 years old and his last name was Jesus. Arthur joined the conversation and offered us a few more drinks. 

But then it hit me. Bloody hell, we had drank a lot and at some point Isaiah, Arthur and me lost count and just started drinking the drinks faster. Even though it was whiskey. The only thing I remembered from the night was that I drank a lot with Tommy, Ada, Arthur, Isaiah and my mother till she left and when everyone had finally walked out of the pub, I was one of the few that stayed to clean. But not for long because suddenly the drinks had hit me and completely drunk, I fell asleep on the bar. So here we are, sitting in the pub, completely wet because of the bucket with ice cold water that was thrown into my face. 

"Your mother, wasn't home. But we have spotted her in her old house in Small Heath." 

Tommy handed me a towel to dry myself and I jumped of the chair I was sitting on. "Thank you." 

"Go to your mother. This afternoon we will leave to Camden Town." 

I stumbled over a chair, but managed to walk properly and closed the heavy and big door. By foot, I went to the address I got from Tommy and so went looking for my mother. The ground consisted of gravel and pieces of street which made me walk uneven. The lampposts were still glowing, while it had already been light for a long time. Completely fucked up, I knocked on the black/gray door of the old house. Slowly it was opened and a young man stood behind the door. I glared at the man who looked not much younger than me, perhaps almost as old as me. 

"Who are you looking for, ma'am?" 

"Me mother. Polly Gray." His face expression changed into a shocked one, his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly. 

"Than you ar-.."

"Probably your sister." I smiled at his face and nodded. 

"My names Michael." 

"I know, mine is Rioney." 

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth. His eyes lit up and stared with full happiness at me. I stepped foot inside of the tiny but cozy house and Michael closed the door softly behind us. I saw my mother sit behind a table and looked at both of us.


	7. He’s A Devil

"Than you ar-.."

"Probably your sister." I smiled at his face and nodded. 

"My names Michael." 

"I know, mine is Rioney." 

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth. His eyes lit up and stared with full happiness at me. I stepped foot inside of the tiny but cozy house and Michael closed the door softly behind us. I saw my mother sit behind a table and looked at both of us.

~~~

"RUN FOR THE HILLS! IT'S THE DIGBETH KID!" 

Michael had sat down on the chair next to my mother and looked shocked when Arthur and John kicked open the door. 

"Get out of town or I will shoot your fucking head off!" 

"Times up!" Arthur imitated a gun firing and John stepped out of his role staring at Michael and me. 

"You're dead. Go down. John!" 

"I never thought grown men could play little boys games. Seems like your aren't that grown up after all. Right? Aye, little nephews of me." 

"Oh Rioney shut up." 

Arthur smiled at me while suddenly realizing Michael was in the house. Michael had jumped up out of shock and slowly Tommy stepped towards us. John and Arthur had returned their guns to where they should have been and rubbed the back of their necks, clearly embarrassed of what they had done in front of an unknown yet familiar person. 

"All right then, Polly. Who's this?" 

"Gentlemen? This is your cousin. Polly's son, Michael." 

Arthur closed his eyes and noticed his mistake. His mouth fell open as well as John his mouth. I couldn't help, but laugh at the two fools and their faces. Though, Michael tried to lighten up the mood and stepped forward to lift his hand. Arthur took it and shook Michael's hand before Michael leaned over the table to shake John's hand as well. 

"Pleased to meet you." 

"Sure." 

"I'm Arthur. You've met me. I used to throw you out of the window so John could catch you." 

"I used to put you in a shoe box and kick you down Watery Lane." 

"I bet you're glad to be back." Michael turned around and faced Tommy, laughing and answering to Tommy's sarcastic comment. 

"I don't remember any of it. All I remember is the day they took me away." 

Hearing that, my mother hurriedly walked towards my brother, cupping his cheeks as she did so. They locked gazes till she pulled him into a tight hug. John and Arthur looked at me like they took a bigger liking towards my coldness than all the emotions and found themselves rather uncomfortable into the room with my brother. I placed my finger before my mouth, shaking my head as I did so. Not wanting to make them a comment about my work or life style. 

"Well you're here now, son. Welcome to the Shelby family-.." 

Arthur stared at me and had cut off Tommy. "Later we'll show you the ropes." 

"Yeah we'll show you what's what." 

Tommy shook his head slightly, removing his hand from Michael's shoulder as he took a few steps back. I on the other hand had lost the interest and started to look around the place. It wasn't that wrong. Sure, it had a lack of silent and the lock of the door was to easy for lock pickers or thiefs like me, but it looked pretty beautiful from the inside. 

"Let's leave him be for now, aye? Come on boys, Rioney." 

I nodded and tapped my brother on the shoulder. I leaned into his ear and smiled while silently speaking to him. 

"Man, ya gonna love this family." 

With my lips curled into a big smirk I walked as last of the four of us away from my mother and brother. 

"Nice suit." 

My mother seemed really happy having my brother in her life as well and finally had a big smile on her face. Just, it still bothered me that I didn't know what my mother was doing last night, but that was none of my business. I tried to give up the thought and stomped out of the back door just like Tommy and the two other fools and left with the cars. 

~~~

CAMDEN TOWN

~~~ 

"NEXT LAD!!" I stepped inside of the office and saw a interesting and handsome man sitting on the chair behind the desk. His face expression was focused yet their was no patience in the man. His beard grew over a scar on his right jaw to his cheek and his hair was wildly pulled to the back. His clothing was normal for a 'bakery' worker or as he his real identity says: a gang leader and his muscular features were secretly visible through his shirt.

"Name?!" 

His voice sounded impatient and annoyed and he dropped his papers looking at me, slightly gasping at the view before him. I noticed that I stared into the man's eyes and coughed a little to pull me out of my female desires. 

"Rioney Gray." 

"Me beautiful lady, ye know this ain't a real bakery, aye, right?" 

His voice had been sweet and the anger disappeared in an instant. His body started to relax and placed his hands on the chair leanings to push himself up. He slowly stood up and leaned over his chair sipping from his 'bread'. I felt my face glow up and lowered my head. 

"I sure do know what your men are doin' here, I myself ain't a saint either." 

I, blushing and trying to hide it, approached the man in front of me with him still leaning over the chair and I caught myself it wasn't for business, I just wanted to see the man from a closer angle. No matter what movement he made I couldn't help myself and was fascinated by every last thing. The way he glanced down at me just brought me chills down my spine and the hair of my neck stood upright as well. I wanted to know him better, but for now it wasn't the best thing to do, there wasn't much time and I had to stay focused. 

"All right, sweetheart, may I ask your profession?" 

"Head baker." 

"All right, all right. How long will you be staying?" 

"As long as you need me." 

fuck, why? That was the most two sided respond I ever made. I smiled slightly at him, trying to cover it up and he just nodded while retreating his arms from the chair, pushing himself passed his co worker just to be a few inches away from me. Teasing me, knowing himself that I kinda took a liking to the man. 

"Fine.. sweetheart, fill it out and I will see you around." 

I could feel his hot breath in my neck and my heart was beating against my chest, afraid it would break my ribs and afraid the whole world could hear it, I lost my ability to speak and just hummed at the man before me. 

"M-huh." 

He handed me the paper and placed a hand on my lower back to escort me back out.I almost stumbled over a pair of books as I tried to walk away without looking back, but happily eventually got away without anything embarrassing happening. I roamed through the bakery and after walking around a few corners, I spotted Tommy and noticed he was laughing at me. 

"What?" 

"I see you met Mr. Solomons." 

Did he saw the scene with me and Mr. Solomons? But seriously, if Tommy had seen it, who else had seen it. I lifted up my hand to rub my temples and shook my head. 

"How do you know?" 

"Well, not a minute ago. You were glowing red roaming through the bakery and as I look down I see the paper in your hand."

I rolled my eyes and sat down onto one of the barrels. 

"Was it that obvious.... you better don't tell anyone." 

"I won't, though, be careful with a gang leader. That is all what I'm saying for now." 

He handed me a cigarette, but I shook my head still making clear that I don't smoke. He nodded again and lit up another cigarette. Sometimes I couldn't keep up counting how much cigarettes people smoked in my surroundings. 

"TOMMY EVERYONE FILLED IT OUT, IT'S TIME!" 

"Keep yourself together, you'll be standing between me and Mr. Solomons." I swallowed before nodding and walked behind Tommy to find the assemble room.


	8. The Burning Desire

He handed me a cigarette, but I shook my head still making clear that I don't smoke. He nodded again and lit up another cigarette. Sometimes I couldn't keep up counting how much cigarettes people smoked in my surroundings. 

"TOMMY EVERYONE FILLED IT OUT, IT'S TIME!" 

"Keep yourself together, you'll be standing between me and Mr. Solomons." I swallowed before nodding and walked behind Tommy to find the assemble room. 

~~~

"All right boys, girl, you've now all been enrolled as bakers in the Aerated Bread Company of Camden Town. If anyone asks, that's what you do. You're bakers. The coppers in Camden Town are on our side but north and south, you show them that piece of paper. Tell them you've come down from north to find work. To break strikes. Tell them you're fascists if you have to. Were finding lodging for you but for now, you'll sleep here in the bakery."

Sleeping? In the bakery? Around this man? What was Tommy thinking. I slapped my hand onto my forehead and looked up again. Normally I was good at this work, it was the only thing I did when I was younger, but nobody understood this man was a devil and he had me under is control. Even if he stood a few meters away I could feel the breath against my neck again and the chills went down my spine like it did in the office. It wasn't fair. Maybe I could go home for the night, I should suggest that with Tommy before he left. 

"Don't touch any of the bread, it'll most likely explode. Any questions?" 

A older man raised his hand and laughed a little to himself, waiting for Tommy to respond. I already knew what was going to happen and shook my head in annoyance. 

"Yes?" 

"I haven't seen any bread." 

Everybody started to laugh except for me, Tommy and Mr. Solomons and he didn't look happy. I on the other hand, started to slow clap towards the man and nodded. His face expression went from funny to scared and backed down a bit. 

"What the fucks the matter with you people." 

He took a slow step back and lowered his head and he did that again when suddenly the devil stood behind me. I cleared my throat and turned around to face the man casually. 

"I have to go past you sweetheart." 

I stepped aside from his line and he stormed towards the man that made the stupid joke. Tommy laughed at me for obeying him and I stood next to Tommy again. 

"Can I go home tonight, Tommy?"

"No, that is 30 minutes away from here, they need you here to help against intruders." 

"Sure, m-huh, that's the reason." 

I crosses my arms staring at the scene before me, not giving my time to Tommy who clearly wanted me here for some other reason. Solomons looked mad, which was pretty hot-... nope. Out of nowhere the mad Solomons hit the man to the right of the 'stupid joke' man and he fell to the ground screaming till everything went black for him. He then stepped towards the 'stupid joke' guy and tapped his stick against the left side of his chest. 

"He'll wake up. He won't have any teeth left. But he will be a wiser man for it. And the last thing he will remember is your funny little joke. Won't he? RIGHT!!! There are fucking rules here, yeah? There all fucking rules for a fucking reason. Quite simply they have to be obeyed. All right? Rule number one. The distinction between bread and rum.... that is not DISCUSSED!"

He walked around, making sure he looked everybody into his eyes, staring into their souls, till he spoke up again with a calm voice. 

Rule number two. Anything that your superior officer says to you or any other fucking superior officers say to you, yeah? NOT DISCUSSED! Rule number three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. I don't care... for the rest of you fucking miserable, measly lives yeah? Because, I like you, I am also a complete fucking sodomite. Jewish women, or that woman over there."

He pointed at me and I just stood there being treated like I was already somebody's girl, which I wasn't. He glanced at me before returning to the group again speaking up casual. 

"You do not go anywhere near them because Jewish woman for you are of the fucking menu. I think that's fair. Hmmm... hm... oh, that's it then. Forgive me. I interrupted you."

"Pick him up."

Solomons stepped right beside me and just stood there staring up unto the big crowd, not even paying attention towards me after what he had said. Like it was normal thing to claim someone. But maybe, he just wanted it to all work well and people whistling while working wasn't going to do the job either. Meanwhile, Tommy had stepped away from his spot and whispered something into Billy Kitchens ear. 

"DON'T FUCKING WAIT! YOU MEANT TO BE FUCKING SOLDIERS! YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGRACE! GO!! 

While everybody was being pushed out, Tommy slowly lit up another cigarette and walked out of the room as well, winking at me before leaving me totally alone with the man. I closed my eyes and felt a arm on my shoulder. 

"Hard life, right?" 

"M-huh." I glared up and saw that Solomons was the one to lay his arm on my shoulder. 

"Can you do more than just humming at me?" He smiled at me and bloody hell what I would do to see that again, wasn't imaginable. 

"I got a place for you to sleep, away from those cunts. I don't sleep around my office, nobody does."

"So you want me to sleep in your office?" 

He nodded at me, laughing sweetly while glancing down at my face when I probably was red and lighting up again by his words. 

"Sure, why not. I'll sleep there. Then I don't have to sleep with one eye open and a knife under my pillow." 

He pushed his wildly hair to the back while scratching his beard, thinking quietly before slightly bowing at me. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Love." 

"How many names are you going to make up for me." 

"They all just suit you, for tomorrow I'll see which one sounds the best, oh... right me name is Alfie, mmhuh." 

"Alfie, well, you already know mine and or else you have your own names for me." 

He leaned over to feel his beard tickling on my jaw, before feeling him placing a kiss on my cheek. My breath hitched inside of my throat and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He smiled at my reaction and threw open the door to leave the assemble room, leaving me with my stupid girly desires, stuck without anyone to reduce them. This was going to be a rough 'as long as you need me.'


	9. The Moonlight

"They all just suit you, for tomorrow I'll see which one sounds the best, oh... right me name is Alfie, mmhuh." 

"Alfie, well, you already know mine and or else you have your own names for me." 

He leaned over to feel his beard tickling on my jaw, before feeling him placing a kiss on my cheek. My breath hitched inside of my throat and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He smiled at my reaction and threw open the door to leave the assemble room, leaving me with my stupid girly desires, stuck without anyone to reduce them. This was going to be a rough 'as long as you need me.'

~~~

I was escorted into his office and I had locked the door behind me, Alfie had giving me the key as he had a spare key so he didn't mind handing me the first one. With my clothing from this day, I laid down onto the sofa standing in the back and filled a glass with whiskey he had hidden in his drawer. Slowly, my hand went to my cheek as I thought of the kiss he had placed on it when he had left the room, leaving me with a red, glowing face. I started to grow tired as I fell my eyelids go heavy and my way of thinking slowed down. I drank up the whiskey in a second and laid back onto the sofa. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself as I drifted to sleep. 

~~~ 

Shocked, I jumped from the sofa as the door was being opened. My heart heated into my chest and I grabbed my knife from my coat hanging over the desk. As soon as the door was opened, I, with full focus, threw it into the line of were the intruder was standing. I looked at the man who looked at me standing frozen on the ground. His stern eyes looked at me with an impressed look on his face and pulled out the knife from the door beside him. Alfie Solomons. What the fuck was he doing here? He told me nobody was supposed to be around here not even him in the night while the moon was at its brightest.

He pressed the knife onto his desk and shook his head, keeping his eyes on mine. I felt like he could see right through me, feeling every emotion I felt at this particular moment in time. Fuck, what was he doing here? He grabbed the flat piece of his head and pulled it off his head, laying it onto the desk as well. I never thought anybody could stare that intimidating as he was doing right now. With slow steps he walked towards me, pulling of his coat and throwing it over his chair. He held his chin high as he had set another step towards the sofa I was on. 

"You mind if I show you something?" 

He held out his hand and I hesitated, I was here for work after all. I breathed in and nodded, taking his hand in mine. He pulled me from the sofa and I stumbled into him. Luckily he caught me and placed me upright. I thanked him, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment and I followed him with my hand tangled up in his. We walked through the room all the men were sleeping in and made our way to the back of the 'bakery' and that's where I saw it. The beautiful moonlight falling over the city, lighting it up, creating a bright glow over the buildings. 

He pulled me away from the window and rolled up the security door, seeing a big balcony, with even a better view than that the window gave me. I could feel the cold breeze tickle my cheeks and I blushed slightly while breathing in the cold, fresh air. I could feel the gaze of Alfie on my back and I turned around. Smiling up at him as he shifted his body to next to mine, instead of standing behind me he stood next to me now. Suddenly, I could feel a warm feeling holding my own hand again and glanced down as I saw Alfie slid his hand in mine, fingers tangled up with each other, a warm smile on his face.

"Why did you brought me here?" 

"To show you how I see you in me eyes." 

I froze at his response to my question. I had never heard anything so sweet as what he had said. Normally it was about my status or name, just to get me in bed. Though this man, a gangster, was so different than them. He was sweet, yet so tough, so patient, yet so impatient, a listener, yet a leader. This man was everything, but just in one complex man, I desperately wanted to know better. He squeezed into my hand before pulling me towards him. With full speed I thought I would fall against the pole behind me, but he softly caught me before I slammed into the pole and pushed me against it. 

He looked me in the eyes and waited for me to make any sign I wanted to try it and there it was me nodding at him before biting my lip. He understood my sign immediately and crashed his lips onto mine, making out against the pole, he slid his tongue in as my hand sneaked up to his shoulders and further to his neck. His arms held onto my waist as I stood on my toes to kiss the man deeper. Slowly his hand went down, and pushed me even further into him, now the gap was so small that I believe even air couldn't get between us anymore. 

I was pulled out of my imagination because of the lack of air I suffered and I had to pull away, he had to as well. We stared at each other while we locked gazes, stars in his eyes and a red, bright glow on my face of maybe the lack of air or maybe the blushing. I couldn't care less. Our hands locked together again and we both smiled at each other as his forehead leaned against mine. It was a delightful feeling we both shared before we stepped onto the balcony together and stared into the night. My head leaning safely against his shoulder and his hand on my hip with the moonlight beautifully lighting up the man.


	10. Strangers To Lovers

We stared at each other while we locked gazes, stars in his eyes and a red, bright glow on my face of maybe the lack of air or maybe the blushing. I couldn't care less. Our hands locked together again and we both smiled at each other as his forehead leaned against mine. It was a delightful feeling we both shared before we stepped onto the balcony together and stared into the night. My head leaning safely against his shoulder and his hand on my hip with the moonlight beautifully lighting up the man. 

~~~

It was night 3 of sharing a night with Alfie and I actually felt really comfortable around the man. Of course he was a little bit, how other people would say it, crazy, though, I now believe he is just putting up a show for the public's eye. That didn't mean he wasn't crazy, just, he was more caring and smarter than he shows in public and he didn't have such a short temper as he normally acted. I noticed the night that he kissed me, that I was falling hard for him. I was still slightly afraid of how the Shelby's would react, but they didn't have to know right away, besides I had my own life and was a grown up woman. 

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself when out of a sudden Alfie walked in and grabbed a glass of water, not even paying attention to me. I smiled and wrapped a towel around my body before pulling Alfie into a hug from behind.

"Sorry love, didn't see ya in here." 

"You see me now." 

"Right...in the mood?-.... for breakfast, mmm?" 

"I thought you were gonna-.."

"I was, I was, but now I was thinking about breakfast." 

Smirking, he turned around kissing my forehead before stepping out of the bathroom, closing it softly behind it before yelling at me to ask what I wanted for breakfast. I never knew that a famous gangster could cook, but yet here we were, Alfie going to prepare breakfast. I smiled to myself again and brushed my hair before walking to the bedroom to get my clothing for the day. When I was dressed I walked out and finally found my way to the kitchen Alfie was standing in. It didn't smell like something was burned yet, the opposite even, I couldn't resist the good smell that came from the breakfast. 

"Sit down, Rio." 

I stared at Alfie and he quickly added a please to the end of his sentence which made me chuckle. Without saying anything he sat down as well and placed the plates before ourselves. He laughed at me when I was staring at my food like I was going to kill it and my hunger started to build up as I looked up at Alfie before taking a bite of my bread with beacon. 

"Alfie, you know Arthur is visiting the 'bakery this evening'?"

"I am aware of this information, yes." 

"You know they will ask for me to help them." 

"I am aware of that as well, and I know you can fight so that won't be a problem. Though, will you leave to Birmingham when the jobs done? M-mm?" 

"I don't know if they need me afterwards, though, what I really want is to stay here with you." 

~~~ 

"Mr. Shelby." 

"Billy Boy. Rioney Gray." 

"Watch it." 

A cop approached Arthur and Billy as I sat on the other side on a container and he demanded money from Arthur to not tell anyone about the conspiracy we were having. Though, he kept standing beside Arthur and I shook my head at the cop. 

"Now, follow the road fast before ya don't return home." 

The cop stared at me before quickly, with big steps, walking away from our group. And as fast as we possible could, we went towards The Eden Club owned by the Italian gang Lord Darby Sabini who had invited me this night. Though, Arthur lost the way because of his cocaine habit getting out of control which let us to the business we were going to deal with now instead of enjoying the party that was being held. We needed the guards standing at the outside doors to have their eyes on me instead of the group mixed with Peaky Blinders and Billy's men so I did what I had to do and started to brag about who I was even though I hated to brag about myself. 

"RIGHT, BOYS. LET'S GO!!" 

I winked at the guards and they didn't even noticed anything happening inside, leaving them standing outside while gossiping about me. People were shouting and screaming in the background and woman were praying to their own gods while our boys were beating the hell out of the guests. John somehow looked worried and afraid, but not because of the fighting, but because of Arthur's cocaine addiction which Arthur was denying about all the time. When I looked at the right of me I saw that Billy on the other hand was into a fight today. 

I grabbed my knife bounded on my thigh and threw with all my force into the head of a guest who was attacking Arthur. He nodded at me before I used my hidden blades on my wrists, it was a blade created so that it can be discreetly extended or retracted from a bracer or gauntlet. Fast, I grabbed a man from behind without him knowing what happened and before he could get into action I slid his throat. Two other man approached me who I grabbed by the hair smashing their heads into each other and threw another guest into a table while Arthur slowly walked towards a specific man he was seeking. 

"Fuck you!" Arthur stumbled towards the group of visitors and they all backed off while he started yelling again. "MARIO! MARIO!!!" 

The coward of a man ran away and tried to get away only to be stopped by me who had caught up with him by climbing a marble pole. 

"Mario, I should turn around." 

With fear in his eyes he looked at the blood covering my clothing and my blades and weapons, he didn't had much choice and he knew that as well which made him turn around, but only to receive a glass smashed into his head. Arthur grabbed Mario by the hair and ruined Mario's face with all kinds of glass on the bar. 

"Sabini's day is done. I'll protect you know. O shut up. Stop fucking whinging. Due to my razor blade and a few complaints from the neighbors about the terrible fucking music... you want to tell them or should I? This place is under new management. By order of the Peaky Blinders!"


	11. Don’t F Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Sorry for the short and bad chapter, next one will I hope be better. 😅💓
> 
> ~~~

With fear in his eyes he looked at the blood covering my clothing and my blades and weapons, he didn't had much choice and he knew that as well which made him turn around, but only to receive a glass smashed into his head. Arthur grabbed Mario by the hair and ruined Mario's face with all kinds of glass on the bar. 

"Sabini's day is done. I'll protect you know. O shut up. Stop fucking whinging. Due to my razor blade and a few complaints from the neighbors about the terrible fucking music... you want to tell them or should I? This place is under new management. By order of the Peaky Blinders!" 

~~~

That night we returned to the 'bakery', well, I did. Arthur stayed, probably to fuck around with some woman and sniff cocaine and John, I actually didn't know where he had left to. I woke up next to Alfie and felt his arm around me, seeing he was already awake, but stayed in bed to not wake me up. He smiled and shook his head before moving slightly so he could look me in the eyes better. I didn't really know why he shook his head and raised a eyebrow at him, making his smile even wider than before. 

"You always sleep in like this?" 

"Why?"

"It's almost afternoon." 

"WHAT!! Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked cute and tired, sweetheart." Now I was the one shaking my head at him and pushed myself up, leaning against the headboard. 

"MR. SOLOMONS!!! WE LOST THE ASSASSIN!!! THOMAS SHELBY IS ASKING FOR HER, BUT WE CAN'T FIND THE ASSASSIN ANYWHERE!!!" 

I giggled softly as Alfie laughed out loud. 

"THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM!! GO BACK TO WORK!!!" 

He knew I had to go and get dressed before Tommy would suspect something going on between me and Alfie. That would be because we both would get downstairs on the same time, so Alfie stayed in bed, not wanting to face Tommy, he didn't have to after all. He passed over a new shirt and I grabbed my pants, pulling them both on. In the corner of my eye I saw Alfie staring at me, probably finding it unfortunate that I had to put on clothing again and leave his bed to go downstairs to talk with Tommy. 

~~~ 

"So, how's your life been, Tom?" 

"On the up, Johnny. On the up."

"Yeah, but, Tom, really, come on. How is it? You know I hate to see you not even married yet. I have a fine-looking cousin, she would make your life hell. You deserve her. We haven't had a good old wedding in a long time." 

"Have you had a look inside these boxes then, Johnny?" 

I threw my legs over the roof to sit down, I liked to watch people from the rooftops and just eavesdrop them. It always felt refreshing to be out of the human contact for awhile and just watch them do some moron shit. Sometimes the conversations could give me leads and information over some important people, but sometimes the conversations let to totally nothing. Sometimes, it was so stupid or dumb, I could amuse myself with it for a entire day just listening to people living their weird lives. 

"Now why do I want to look at car parts, Tommy? When I haven't even got a car?" 

"Faith in family is a fine thing, eh? And I won't even be counting. If 25 becomes, 24 then 24 it is." 

"You know I am no good with numbers, Tom." 

"But if 24 ever became 23, then that would be tax. And we don't pay tax." 

"No, Tom."

"Good man!" Tommy slapped Johnny's shoulder before letting go and walked up the iron staircase, meeting Billy half way through. 

"I put an iron door on. And we put iron bars on the windows and across the skylights."

"Good!" 

"So what will you be keeping in here, Tommy?" 

"Temptation, Billy. Temptation. Oh, and, RIONEY GET OFF THE ROOF AND JOIN ME!" 

I rolled my eyes and jumped off of the roof onto the iron stairs. He furrowed his eyebrows and I smiled at him, waving to him and Billy. 

"Where have you been after the fight?" 

"Billy, listen. Not your business, is it?" He narrowed his eyes and shook his head before following Tommy through the stone, dark hallways. 

~~~

We ended up at The Eden Club again and first thing we saw was Arthur, like I predicted, fucking a whore who was bended over the table while sniffing cocaine same as Arthur. Without caring about it I said Arthur hello and walked in one straight line to the other room, sitting down next to Tommy and waited for Arthur to be finished. Tommy started looking over the books when he suddenly noticed that they've made 600 pounds on olives. On that moment, Arthur walked in and closed his blouse, sayin he fell in love while snapping his fingers for a drink. 

"Whiskey, Tommy?" 

"No, I've got a long drive ahead."

I coughed before raising a eyebrow and instead of Tommy, I got the second glass of whiskey when Arthur understood my hint. 

"Thank you." 

"You off home?" 

"Mm-mhhh. Eventually." 

"And you Rioney?" 

"I'll stay in Camden Town, Tommy wants me to supervise Billy and the others without them knowing for a little while longer." 

Tommy nodded at me while Arthur rose his glass and toasted on Birmingham when out of a sudden Tommy seemed irritated and confused at the same time, looking back at the books. And we all knew Tommy, confused and irritated, wasn't a good sign.

"What's this? Olives." 

"Yes, that's. miscellaneous." 

"Sure, Arthur." Arthur looked at me slightly afraid anything would happen and he suddenly started explaining to us what it was, secretly trying to cover up the problem, saying that that's for olives and onions for the drinks. Though, Tommy and I both knew better. 

"I told you, Arthur. The dealers sell the cocaine and we take a cut. We don't sell it direct. The Home Secretary is cracking down and I don't want this to fuck up everything else. Understood?" 

"I understand."

"How much of that 600 came out of your pocket?" 

Arthur stared at the bottle while pouring himself another drink and tried to deny the problems and told us it was all under control. Tommy stared at the bottle as well and spoke up seriously, explaining why he had put Arthur to the job in The Eden Club, but also telling if something would fail, John would be in command instead of Arthur. He understood immediately and we said goodbye after everything was handled and said to one another. Slowly, we approached Tommy's car in silent and I took a set next to Tommy, whom seemed to smile to himself. 

"What?"

"The fact that I put you in command in the 'bakery of Mr. Solomons, is, I think, the smartest move I have made in these couple of days. Your not addicted to anything, you keep your words and the orders you were giving. Only to find out you’re sneaking into bed with Mr. Solomons himself is just amusing to hear." 

"I do no-....” 

"I caught you two making love while trying to find Mr. Solomons a few days ago." 

"No..... you got to be joking me." 

"As long as you do your job, which you do I know that, everything is fine. Just-.... I don't think your mother would like the news." 

"I'm a grown up woman, who said me mother needs to hear about this so soon?" 

"Your call. But know this. How longer you stay here, how faster she will notice you aren't only here to supervise and kill. Oh... and your brother turned 18."


	12. My Betraying Love

"As long as you do your job, which you do I know that, everything is fine. Just-.... I don't think your mother would like the news." 

"I'm a grown up woman, who said me mother needs to hear about this so soon?" 

"Your call. But know this. How longer you stay here, how faster she will notice you aren't only here to supervise and kill. Oh... and your brother turned 18." 

~~~

In full silence, Tommy drove me back to the 'bakery' and Alfie, himself, actually was the one to open the door for us, dropping his hand from the door handle to his body when he noticed it was Tommy standing next to me with a wide smile on his face. 

"Be careful with her, aye?" 

"Right.... Rio?" Alfie grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Still nodding at Tommy, Alfie closed the door behind my back so that Tommy was out of sight again and was not able to hear us. 

"How did he find out?" 

"He caught us." 

"He caught us? Like in sex?"

"Yes." 

"Fookin' hell." 

Out of a sudden, Ollie cut off our conversation by screaming from the other side of the 'bakery'. 

"ALFIE, YOU HAVE COMPANY!!" 

My head shot towards Alfie and he shrugged at me in respond. He left me standing where I stood and step for step he walked towards Ollie. They whispered some things when eventually Alfie stepped towards me again. 

"Who?" 

"It's Sabini-..." a small, silent moment followed before I broke it. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, he gave up. I want you on that table, understood?" 

"Of course. Though, Alfie no matter what, remember you have a alliance with me and Tommy." 

"I know and I will remember, promised.... All right, come one." 

I walked through the 'bakery' behind Alfie before the doors where being opened by two men, seeing Sabini and his men with a Italian flag in their hands and a white in the others. Alfie had nodded and brought them literally bread this time as Sabini, afterwards taking the bread from Alfie, kissed his cheekbones three times, starting from Alfie's right. I found it too suspicious, but also couldn't hide a smile when Alfie found it rather uncomfortable being cheek kissed by the Italian, well, I knew he was uncomfortable even though he didn't show it towards the Italian men.

~~~

"Did you know they were going to take the Eden Club?" 

"I know about the Eden Club. Yes." 

"Did you know they were going to do it before they did it? Because that's the one who is in charge, isn't it? The one who knows it before it happens." 

Alfie had folded his hands while nodding slightly before answering the Italian man. "I know what I know. If you don't know, then you don't fucking know, do you?" 

I had sat down at the end of table in the middle of both groups and listened carefully while flipping a coin. Sabini definitely recognized me and narrowed his eyes at me before speaking towards Alfie again. 

"Did you know they was going to take Wimbledon dogs?.... And Harringay? And the the trotting tracks?" 

"Uh... talk, all right? I genuinely want to hear you." 

I softly chuckled at Alfie who was showing his 'crazy' act and another man spoke up who was sitting on the left of Sabini. 

"You've lost control, Alfie." 

"Have I?" 

"Everybody knows." 

The unknown man, well, soon I will know everything about him, if I get the orders from Alfie, stopped talking so Sabini could take over his part again. 

"Talk to me, Alfie." 

"Talk to you? All right, I will talk to you. I will fucking tell you how it was, right? What happened was this.... all the time you were talking about dirty fucking Jews. All the fucking time.... dirty fucking Jews, dirty kikes, dirty dustbin lids. You want to talk about not getting into places?"

"Everybody makes fucking jokes. I didn't know you had no sense of humor." Alfie slammed his hand onto the table to try to stop te Italian man. 

"What are you? Men? You can't even discuss something normal or give in to your mistake you've made." Angry I looked to Sabini, who was the one I was referring to, but then they both started again, only this time, happily for me, a little bit more calm. 

"And I am not going to fucking mention the great big fuck off elephant in the room!" 

"Look, Alfie...." 

"How many of my bookies worked Epsom this last May? None. None. Not one."

"So, for a few fucking jokes and Epsom, you fucking invite a tribe of savages into the city and just fucking clog the fucking gates!" I bit my tongue to try and shush myself and to not try and take part of the conversation. But man, I had never seen the Italian fucker being so bloody fucking irritating. 

"I'm sorry, what are you saying, mate?" 

"I'm saying I am sorry about the Jew thing."

"You are saying you are sorry?"

"Yeah." 

"You are sorry about the Jew thing?"

"Yeah." 

"Really?"

"Yeah." 

"I want that in writing. Write that down. He said I'm sorry." He signed to Ollie that he was serious what he said and grabbed the top of his walking stick again afterwards. Meanwhile Sabini was nodding that Alfie was right as Ollie was writing it all down. 

"And also write down that all out bookies can go back to Epsom...."

"He didn't say that." The annoying man on the right of Sabini spoke up again and biting my tongue didn't work. I stood up, threw a knife right between his middle and his index finger before sitting down again. The man stared with a frightened look in his eyes while Alfie started talking to him. 

"Who's asking you?" 

Sabini's eyes met the blade between the other man's fingers and stared at me. "Write it down. It's alright. Come on. Alfie is an old friend."

"My friend." 

"Now. Admit it. The Peaky Blinders is out of control."

"Yeah. They are out of fucking control, mate. They came down the canal and spread like the fucking clap." 

I couldn't believe it, Alfie was about to betray us all or had a amazing plan in his head, but the last one.... I don't think he has a plan. I couldn't just walk away, that would give people ideas. So I just sat there, listening to how I was about to be betrayed. By Sabini, but also by Alfie. 

"Right. So now they are everybody's problem."

"Yeah." 

"Alfie." 

"Mmm." 

"You and me, we've been fighting since we were at school."

"Yeah."

"All right. Now also we've been friends."

"Yeah."

"You know it goes backwards and forwards. How much better is it when we're friends?" 

"Oh, it's much better, mate. Yeah. You write that down." I shook my head, clenching my jaw and my fists as well as I watched the scene. 

"So what we are doing here is we are writing down some kind of a deal thing, right?" 

"Yeah. A written deal."

"A written deal." 

"Good, then why don't we discuss the border between the Italians and the Jews going back to Farringdon Road?" 

Alfie looked up to Sabini who was totally not agreeing with the proposal and reacted that way as well. 

"Fuck. That is ancient history." 

"Write down Farringdon Road."

"No, no. Write down Camden Road."

"Farringdon Road." 

"Write down Camden Road." 

"Just write down peace between the Jews and the Italians."

"And war against the Gypsies." 

"Hmm."


	13. I Want To Runaway

"No, no. Write down Camden Road."

"Farringdon Road." 

"Write down Camden Road." 

"Just write down peace between the Jews and the Italians."

"And war against the Gypsies." 

"Hmm."

~~~

I stood up without excusing me and hurriedly walked away from the 'bakery', as far away as I could. My house was 30 minutes away from Camden Town so with strong and fast steps I ran through the rain. Alfie's men were around every corner and street, trying to find me and outrunning them was hard. Eventually when I was in the more rich part of London the following stopped and it became more quiet around me. The rain had stopped when the clouds cleared and the sun started to shine bright. 

With hurry, I opened my door and closed it behind me, locking all the three locks against intruders. I ran up the stairs and immediately got a suitcase to pull my whole closet into it. When I packed all my clothing, I ran downstairs got my necklace and ran out the door to get my car. I had to leave for a while, away from London and away from Alfie. A vacation would be amazing because of the situation I was in. I started my car and drove fast through the streets, to leave everything behind and to leave to Birmingham. 

~~~

I stopped before Shelby's business and immediately started to approach the bar. I pushed open the doors and stepped foot inside of the pub, seeing a man curse at a darker-skinned young man. When he turned around I remembered his face. Isaiah Jesus, with... my brother? What the fuck were the two of them doing here. 

"I couldn't give a fuck who he is." 

"He's with me." The man turned around and laughed at me. 

"Well, well, if it ain't Rioney Gray. What is a famous woman like ya doin' in Birmingham. Wait.... let me take you home." He winked at me and I shook my head while curling my mouth into a smile. "But back to business. I'm telling this darkie to get out of here."

"You know something? Fuck off." 

"It's all right, Isaiah, leave it. We'll go to my cousins pub." 

"I like it here." 

"You fucking nigger." 

I grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him into a table made of glass. Isaiah hit another one who was with the man and my little brother kicked someone against the bar. Screaming and praying woman were heard in the background, but the three of us were to busy to hear anything beside that. A man grabbed my hair, making me turn around, grabbing his arm and threw him over my shoulder, breaking his arm as I did so. Most of the men were crying and yelling while laying on the floor and I was left unharmed.I looked to the side and saw that, the opposite of me, Isaiah and Michael did were injured. 

"The white kid's a Peaky Blinders! Same as the woman! They are Polly Gray's children." Luckily the man had let go of Micheal when he heard that. 

"Are you fucking suicidal?!" 

"Sir? Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I walked past the man and stood in front the two guys who were with me. 

"Oh, bloody fucking hell, fuck off. Ya just wrote your own death sentence." 

"GET OUT!" He was pushed out the pub after trying to apologize a thousand times and the three of us started taking shots. 

"Why aren't you harmed?" 

"I have a... different... style of fighting."

“What kind?” 

“Ever heard of Assassins?” There eyes grew wide and Michael shook his head while Isaiah laughed at me. 

“Holy fuck, you’re a Assassin?”

“Indeed, I am.” Michael smiled as well, I never had thought people could find Assassins this amazing, but here I was, standing in front of two amused guys. We drank another shot and left the pub completely destroyed. 

“His face, man. Did you see his fucking face.” 

“You punch like a fucking kangaroo. I seen one once in the circus. You punch like that... And Rioney, a fucking Assassin, man.” 

“All right, anyway, I need a fucking drink.” 

“The drinks are on you!” 

“It’s on me? You just got paid.” 

“And make it a Whiskey.” The two young men were fighting over whoever were going to pay and I walked behind them, shaking my head. 

“It’s on me, I am rich.” 

“Oh, yeah right. An Assassin.” 

“Man, stop blowing it up like that.” I laughed at Isaiah and the three of us changed pub. We walked inside the pub of my cousins and I walked up to the bar. Ordering three whiskeys before entering the small room which was filled with Arthur, Finn and John. 

“Here they are, look.” 

“Junior Peaky boys. And Miss Famous.” 

“O shut up.” I slapped Arthur chest before sitting next to him. 

“What’s happened to you, have you been scrapping?” 

“Some idiots at the Marquis of Lorne. They tried to stop me and Isaiah from drinking, but it is all right. We fought them off and luckily Rioney is home. Guess what she is a Assassin.” I slapped my forehead and Finn his eyes lit up. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Where are you going?”

“We won’t be long.” 

“Where are they going?” 

“The Marquis of Lorne. Shame. It was a nice pub.” I nodded totally agreeing with them and suddenly was reminded by the betrayal of Alfie. I shook my head and smiled towards both, Isaiah and Michael. 

“I must go as well.” 

“And where are you going?” 

“Marquis of Lorne. And after find the man who was a racist, I still have to complete me murder contract.” They watched each other before glaring up at me again with concern in their eyes for the Marquis of Lorne and the man. I opened the door and waved them goodbye while stepping outside of the small room. I turned left and walked outside, feeling the cold air rush around me. I closed my eyes before running away towards the Marquis of Lorne.


	14. A Breakable Fall (End Of Season 2) | Part 1

"Marquis of Lorne. And after find the man who was a racist, I still have to complete me murder contract." They watched each other before glaring up at me again with concern in their eyes for the Marquis of Lorne and the man. I opened the door and waved them goodbye while stepping outside of the small room. I turned left and walked outside, feeling the cold air rush around me. I closed my eyes before running away towards the Marquis of Lorne.

~~~

"Gentlemen, Miss, today we are not fucking about. I hope you've all obeyed instructions and brought loaded firearms with you." 

All the men before me responded in agreement and raised their arms to show Tommy they did. I on the other hand was silent and sat down onto the back of the car. I was tired and have had a few broken nights, not wanting to think about Alfie and the way he betrayed us all. I also knew Tommy had visited him again, but I couldn't face him without slitting his throat yet. With my head leaning into my hands, I started listening to Tommy to hear what our new orders were and what our rules were going to be. 

"Good. You will all know that if you are lifted on a racetrack these days with a loaded gun, you get 20 years. That's all right, today you won't get lifted. Because, today, there will be no coppers around to lift you. At exactly three o'clock, there will be an incident in the owner's enclosure, and all the coppers in the track will be diverted, all of them. They'll be looking for someone. You'll be free to operate at will."

"Looking for who?" 

"Me, they will be looking for me. Now, while the coppers are busy with me, you will make your move on Sabini's pitches. You confiscate his takings, you destroy his licenses and you do it at gun point. He usually had police protection so he won't be armed. We should aim to complete the takeover without a hot being fired, understood? And remember, the licenses are more important than the takings. All right, before the fun begins, you can all lay ten bob on Non De Guerre. I hear she's going to win." 

Everybody was cheering while John grabbed a backpack from Tommy and he after walked away from the group of wild men before saying something to complete his rules and information. Meanwhile, Johns started to give everyone the ten bob. 

"Only beer beforehand, boys. There will be time for rum and whiskey after. And remember, do not make a move until three, when the coppers leave. That is all." Tommy talked with a cigarette in his mouth he was about to lit up. It was still a surprise to me that no one had died because of smoking way too much.

~~~

(Rioney's role: distracting Sabini) 

~~~

Standing next to John and Arthur, I betted my ten bob on, what Tommy had said earlier, Non De Guerre. We waited for a few second and there he was, walking inside like he was a king and was treated like one as well while I knew he definitely wasn't. John and Arthur spotted him as well and turned around to nod at one another. 

"There he is." 

"Show time." They smiled at me before patting me on the back as I stepped towards the man. 

"Ahh, Sabini, didn't know you were here." 

"Of course, of course-.... What the fuck were you doing by Mr. Solomons, hadn't you heard about the Gypsies and the Eden Club?" 

It was a surprise he didn't know any of what he asked because I was one of the few who had taken over the Eden Club. And if anybody would have survived that attack and told it to him, I was the one with the most known name. I followed the man to the open deck and we stopped at a small bar. 

"I didn't know, about your club and I'm sorry, I was invited by you so I was there when it happened. I had killed some of the Gypsies, but there were to many. And why I was by Solomons the day you made a deal? That was because he had paid me to do some killing for him and I happened to be there when you stepped foot in there as well." 

"Mmm, everything is good then...... Want a drink? Whiskey?" 

I knew what Tommy had said, but Sabini knew me well. If I would say no to a drink, that meant something was wrong. 

"You remembered? Yeah, Whiskey would be great." 

"Indeed, I remembered." Sabini leaned over the bar to order whiskey and without paying, looks like he didn't have to, he grabbed the bottle before escorting me to a free table. The plan from here was to wait until three to get him, if it was possible completely alone, towards the place Tommy was sitting. Normally nothing really followed as plan if it has to, but luckily until now everything went as planned though, the boys didn't do anything stupid and they were all patiently waiting till the clock hit three. 

Sabini and I caught up with a lot of talking, him mostly asking were I was hanging out in the past few days, weeks. And mostly with me answering I was slowing it down for a bit. Lying about my family and my connection with the other Gypsies and my former connection with Alfie, but it was for the best not to tell and it was my privacy... besides I didn't owe Sabini anything to be honest with him. We ordered another few drinks, with Sabini not noticing I took small sips and hadn't filled my glass since the first time he poured the whiskey into it. 

And then I spotted the time on his watch. Sabini suddenly shot up from his chair and leaned over the railing to see the John and Arthur burn his licenses. With rage and fire in his eyes he turned around and grabbed the table before throwing it to the side. I, on the other hand, was still calmly sitting down onto my own chair and stared at Sabini like he was my prey, trying to follow him every move and hoping he wasn't suspecting anything. I forgot sometimes that I was a Assassin and had the ability to not show emotions, but I was so used to playing along I didn't notice myself and was still afraid I could be caught. 

"I will find that f'ckung gross Gypsy!"


	15. A Breakable Fall (End Of Season 2) | Part 2

With rage and fire in his eyes he turned around and grabbed the table before throwing it to the side. I, on the other hand, was still calmly sitting down onto my own chair and stared at Sabini like he was my prey, trying to follow him every move and hoping he wasn't suspecting anything. I forgot sometimes that I was a Assassin and had the ability to not show emotions, but I was so used to playing along I didn't notice myself and was still afraid I could be caught.

"I will find that f'ckung gross Gypsy!"

~~~

The moment Sabini had left the bar on the bacony we were not a few minutes ago still drinking at, I shadowed him, step by step, until he disappeared into another place. I opened the door myself as well and saw him sitting down on the opposite side of Tommy while jazz music started to play. Tommy nodded at me before switching his attention to Sabini again who looked a bit more calm. 

"What happened to your nose?" 

"You wanna have that brother of yours put down?" 

"Oh, I tried that. He bit the vet." Tommy stayed calm, but made sure that in the tone of his voice you could hear that you couldn't fuck with the boss. 

"I told the coppers that you're a fucking Gypsy racketeer Peaky Blinder. They're coming, they're going to throw you out. Before the king comes up here." Sabini wasn't trying to hide his so called fake victory, but Tommy and we knew different. 

"Well, from what I saw, the police are a bit busy right now. Did you win any money today, Mr. Sabini?" 

A smile was painted on my face as I leaned against the door I had walked through a moment ago and wasn't able to see Sabini's face expression which was a bummer. Only, I had some sort of thought before me how he would have looked at Tommy right now. Tommy had lit up another cigarette as he watched Sabini carefully with no emotions seeing in those eyes. Suddenly, Sabini had turned his head, staring at me while I just waved at the man with the sweetest smile I could make and, now, I could see his face of disgust. He shook his head before whispering something to his second man about the coppers. 

"He's fucking dead!" 

"Like I told you, they're a bit busy. Same as my boys-..." Tommy changed his gaze away front the two Italian men and watched the window. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" 

"What does that mean? Well, my boys are on the track. They're having a little bonfire. Gaming licenses, you know." Sabini chuckled and cursed under his breath at the response of Tommy.

"You place too much reliance on the police for your security, Mr. Sabini. That was a mistake-.." Slowly, Sabini stood up, trying to do something, but then again. He wasn't alone and had a big name. 

"No, no, think about who you are. Think about who you are. You pull a weapon, you are the king's assassin. Now, sit down. Stay calm." Sabini slowly sat down with his hands up, showing he was no threat. 

"Now, your next mistake, Mr. Sabini, was breaking your promise Alfie Solomons. Hmm?" 

I closed my eyes, hearing that name made my heart shatter into a million pieces, again! I shook my head, not wanting to think about him and opened my eyes as I then watched Tommy silently stare at me.

"You promised Alfie, and his bookies, could come to Epsom. He was very hurt when you said no. He was very hurt. That's why me and Alfie are back in business." Alfie would never be hurt, it was just a stupid game he played with all his enemies, acting like he is a crazy moron and a short tempered man. 

He was a smart man and he would no matter what choose for the best prize, but on the other hand I couldn't blame him. I wasn't any different from him. I actually hoped the second time Sabini stood up he would just walk away, but no. The sound of glass shattering was heard when Sabini broke it with the table, turning the bottle into a weapon, pointing it at Tommy. I grabbed the knife on my hip, but was stopped by Tommy yelling I should do nothing. Then the coppers came running in and I was just on time to step away from the door and hide my knifes. 

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" 

"It's all right! It's all right, officers, he's just a bad loser." 

I clenched my jaw as I couldn't make a movement to help Tommy, he made it clear I couldn't do anything or else I would end up the same way he did now. 

"YOU FUCKING LOSE, YOU FUCKING GYPSY BASTARD! YOU LOSE!" I could see Sabini trying to scan the room for me, but I had already left. Seeing him from the corner yelling at people who stared at him, clearly angry I was able to escape the scene. I ran outside trying to find Tommy, only to see a big black car driving away from the races. I ran downstairs trying to find my nephews, but also they were no where to be seen. Then I heard a gunshot. 

From above me, a similar gun we Peaky Blinders were all given before the races began. I ran upstairs again and made my way through the crowd to see my mother, emotionless, walk out of a call box. A blood spot was seen on her chest, making it stand out even more because of her white dress. I let my mom alone for a moment and instead started checking out who was killed by her hands. I approached the call box she came out of and opened the short wooden door, seeing Chester Campbell laying dead onto the ground, the booth decorated by his blood. I smiled slightly before closing the small wooden door again. 

Looks like he finally got what he deserved.


	16. A New Beginning Of An Old Ending

A blood spot was seen on her chest, making it stand out even more because of her white dress. I let my mom alone for a moment and instead started checking out who was killed by her hands. I approached the call box she came out of and opened the short wooden door, seeing Chester Campbell laying dead onto the ground, the booth decorated by his blood. I smiled slightly before closing the small wooden door again. 

Looks like he finally got what he deserved.

~~~

"Where are they?!" 

"I don't know, Tommy." Without them noticing I stole a piece of a cake and patted onto Tommy's shoulder so he knew I was there with them. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Arthur and John, where are they?!" 

Behind us Jeremiah entered the room and was confused about what was happening around him when Tommy was looking sternly to all of us. I slapped my hand onto my forehead while finally Arthur and John stumbled in. 

"I am telling you know, we got lost." 

"Come on!" 

"You REALLY need to do a map. Thomas." Arthur ran down the stairs with a big bottle in his hand. Leaning against the kitchen table, I watched Finn and Isaiah walk in as well. Everybody took their places into the kitchen and Tommy lit up his cigarette while walking back and forth. I didn't exactly know what he was about to make a point about, but I knew for sure it was about us being uncontrollable and that we should calm down for Grace's sake and her weird family. Glaring up again I stared at Tommy who finally opened his mouth. 

"Right, boys, girl. You're all here." With spread arms he pointed at all of us. "Today, this is my fucking wedding day." 

"Yeah, and you said there'b be no bloody uniforms." 

"John is right." 

"Nevertheless.... nevertheless, John... despite the bad blood, I'll have none of it on my carpet. Now for Grace's sake, nothing will go wrong. Those bastards out there are her family. And if you fuckers do anything to embarrass her, your kin, your cousins, your horses, your fucking kids, you do anything-...." 

"Tom?" I shook my head at Isiah, but he shrugged back at me in respond. 

"To... what!" 

"What about snow?" 

Irritated I already had stopped my attention at Isaiah. They are out of hand with the sniffing thing and it annoyed me a lot, even if it was their own fault if anything happened, but still. 

"Yeah, their women are sports, I'll say that..." John grabbed Isaiah's head while rubbing his hair. 

"No. No. No! No cocaine! No cocaine. No sport. No telling fortunes. No racing. No fucking sucking petrol out of their fucking cars." He stopped at Finn after he pointed at John and Isaiah and slapped his face slowly. I spotted my brother who looked uninterested, blowing out some smoke while listening to the statement. "And you, Charlie, stop spinning yarns about me, eh?" 

"I'm just trying to sell you to them, Tom." 

"But the main thing is, you bunch of fuckers, despite the provocation from the Calvary, no fighting. Oi! No fighting, no fucking fighting. No fighting. NO FUCKING FIGHTING! Good! Get the fuck off me!" 

I couldn't hide a smile when Tommy made clear we weren't aloud to fight, but he afterwards angrily pushed a server to the floor, with Arthur throwing the empty bottle to his head. Walking out of the kitchen, getting sure I had a whiskey, I melted with the crowd. Nodding and smiling to everyone from Grace's family it was clear nobody actually listened to our side. I waited alone till it was time to sit onto the dinner table so I could sit with my family who actually was willing to listen to our interests and not only talking about themselves and their money. 

~~~ 

"To the bride." Tommy stood up, he finally arrived downstairs, and the rest followed. All standing up as well, raising their glasses. 

"The bride." 

"And now, according to tradition, my best man will say a few words. Go on! Here he goes! Go on, Arthur!" We all sat down and Arthur nervously was the only one who rose to his feet.

"Right, um..... I'm not one for speeches-.." 

"Sing then!" 

"I will later, John. But, uh... I do, uh... I do have some words written down here on this piece of paper. This doesn't include everything that I want to say-..." 

"Arthur, just, uh... just read what we wrote down, aye?" I kinda felt for Arthur, he was so nervous and wanted to do so good because he didn't want to let Tommy and Grace down. 

"I will, I will." 

"Mmh-mmhuh." Tommy nodded with a cigarette between his lips. 

"But..." Arthur laid down the piece of paper and Tommy already stared to his feet. 

"First.... first, uh, a few words from... From the heart. Um. This man here, my brother Tommy, helped me survive through some of the worst times." Tommy cleared his throat after he coughed. 

"It's a wedding, Arthur, tell a joke." 

"Yeah, tell a joke." I gave my brother a elbow in the stomach and he backed down, coughing like shit. 

"What I'm trying to say is that.... my brother and the love of a good woman pulled me through that time. Now Tommy also has the love of a good woman. Her name's Grace. Like the Grace of the good lord. And even though, the circumstances of their union was tragic..." 

"All right. Let's, uh... Arthur." Tommy slammed his fist onto the table before grabbing the arm of Arthur and his glas. 

"Let's raise a toast, eh? To, uh... to love, to peace, to marriage." 

"And to marriage!" 

"TO MARRIAGE!" Arthur was patted onto his shoulder, only, in his eyes I could see he thought he had screwed up. 

"Well done, Arthur, beautiful speech. Really nice. Really, really nice." 

"Where is he fucking going!" I narrowed my eyes and stood up, same as Tommy.


	17. Starting A Fire

"And to marriage!" 

"TO MARRIAGE!" Arthur was patted onto his shoulder, only, in his eyes I could see he thought he had screwed up. 

"Well done, Arthur, beautiful speech. Really nice. Really, really nice." 

"Where is he fucking going!" I narrowed my eyes and stood up, same as Tommy.

~~~

Slowly and silently, Tommy wanted me to follow him so that's what I did. Standing behind a big white pillar I kept watch to keep Tommy and Arthur whole they talked. "We talked about this, Arthur. That's why we wrote it all down. Most of Grace's side don't even know her husband killed himself. They think it was an accident." 

"Oh, I know." Arthur spoke up with a harsh tone hearable in his voice. 

"You know." 

"Yeah-.."

"Yeah." 

"What do you think I am? Hmm? What do you think I am, Tommy, eh?!" His voice began to raise to Tommy. "YOU THINK I AM A FUCKING IDIOT, DON'T YOU!!" Arthur sprinted around the beautiful big fountain as he now screamed towards Tommy, totally losing his temper. I fast fired my gun into the open air towards Tommy so he knew some family from Grace's side were approaching our way and I nonchalantly acted like I was drunk as fuck. With weird looks I was watched while I stumbled into a wall waving at the men walking past me. 

"All right, boys. Come on, have a good night." 

"YOU THINK I WOULD SAY IT...!" 

"Come on, then. That's okay." 

"YOU KEEP WALKING, YOU NOSY BASTARDS!" 

"Arthur, fucking hell." Tommy crossed the road to the fountain calmly, but with strong steps and made his way to Arthur. 

"All right. You stay away from me. You stay away from me. I've had enough." Now they both were running as little children fighting over a stolen lollipop. 

"AH! SHIT!!" Arthur suddenly groaned in pain as he stopped running. 

"Yeah... yeah." Tommy angrily and annoyed walked inside meeting me again. I smiled back while signing Arthur had followed us. 

"Three shots I've had, that's it." 

"I know." 

"I drew the line." 

"I know. I know you've turned a corner, Arthur." Tommy and I sat down next to Arthur onto the cold, made of stones, small stairs. 

"Yeah."

“I know.” 

“I’m your best man.”

“I know.” 

“I wasn’t going to tell no one.”

“It’s all right. It’s done. Get up. Get up.” He whispered to Arthur so he would calm down some more and I just sat there, listening to the two men struggling. 

“Right. The Russians have made contact. We have to get used to how these bastards operate. For them, family is a weakness and they go after them. For me, family is my strength. And there’s business to be done. And I need you. Now, fuck speeches, fuck weddings. You’re my best man every fucking day.”

“Okay.” 

“Yeah.” I patted Arthur on the shoulder before walking back in, stopping for a moment to hear the last words that were spoken. 

“Now go and get John, get him sobered up. Find Johnny Dogs. It’s the Russians through the smoke tonight.”

“All right.” 

“Good. And Arthur? In future, it’s not always right to listen to Linda. Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

~~~ 

“Tom said no raising, no gambling.” 

“Yeah, he’s changed his mind.” 

“Right, don’t worry Finn, okay?”

“Right.” Finn chuckled at his older brother being drunk as fuck. 

“Calvary boys like a sack of stones, all right?” While Finn and John were fun wrestling a little, they were interrupted by Johnny. 

“John. John, there’s an awful lot of king’a shillings around here today. Now, out of loyalty to the regiment, they’ll all be putting their money on this bad boy that I filled up with morphine and water.” Both men were laughing like crazy while I walked beside the horse on the left side while Johnny walked on the right side with the horse. Both were still a little drunk, but they could talk and stand straight so that was a asset for the time now. “Here. Tommy’s all right if I, uh, do the book, is he?” 

“He said betting’s okay, but all proceeds go to the Shelby Foundation Charity.”

“Oh, is this charity of his for real, then?” 

“He says he wants to be seen giving back to the poor of Birmingham.” 

“So that’ll be me, John. Myself. If I can’t earn a shilling here tonight. Huh?” I said down seeing Charlie light up another cigar and blew out the smoke into John’s face, making me grin. 

“They’ll make him the fucking Lord Major next.” 

“Mm. That’s the idea, Charlie-boy.” 

“Fucking hell. Meave?”

“Right. You fucking assholes, all you lot make as much noise and fuss as you can or else you have me, an assassin, coming for your head when you sleep.” Laughing I shook my head. 

“Especially you.” I heard John call before kicking Johnny who grabbed him back. 

“So we’re your fucking distraction, Meave, is it? Huh?” 

“Tommy is doing a lot of business tonight.” 

“Yeah, Tommy is doing business on a night he should be just fucking.” I hit Johnny on the back of his head, making him shut his mouth before the two men were out of my sight. Walking back to Charlie who was waiting, everybody started betting. 

“RIGHT, PLACE YOUR BETS WITH ME. YOUR FAVORITES, YOUR FAVORITES! COME ON BOYS! ‘CAUSE I HOPE MY BOY FINN DOESN’T FALL OFF THAT FUCKING HORSE! COME ON!!”

“For charity?” 

“Shut up.” 

Within minutes everyone was as drunk as possible some couldn’t even speak and had to crawl and we had started a bonfire with one another. I was sitting down next to one, warming myself up as I was done drinking because I wasn’t planning to get drunk now. The business was way to important for Tommy and Johnny was kind of right about that he should have taken the night of from this bullshit. Though, here we were, having a drunk horse race and people betting on them like crazy while Tommy finally had made his way to the bonfires and drunken crowds.


	18. The Strange Guest

Within minutes everyone was as drunk as possible some couldn't even speak and had to crawl and we had started a bonfire with one another. I was sitting down next to one, warming myself up as I was done drinking because I wasn't planning to get drunk now. The business was way to important for Tommy and Johnny was kind of right about that he should have taken the night of from this bullshit. Though, here we were, having a drunk horse race and people betting on them like crazy while Tommy finally had made his way to the bonfires and drunken crowds.

~~~

"All right, listen to me. Tell Johnny Dogs and his boys to light a fire in the woods, a big one to take meat. And send Finn to watch the gates. Moss is bringing someone." 

Nodding, John and Arthur walked off to the task they had and I was stopped by a hand around my wrist. 

"Rioney, you have to be by my side, but don't make it obvious so have some fun in there." 

"I will." Stepping foot inside the house again, we were right in time for the dance. 

"THE BRIDE AND THE GROOM WILL NOW DANCE ALONE!" 

Cheering people were heard as I made my way through the crowd to my mother who had stood alone with Grace. I spotted a glimp from the purple dress when she stepped towards Tommy who offered his hand. Together they moved on the same pace, listening carefully to the rhythm and my mother and I couldn't hide a smile. It was beautiful to see that Tommy finally had someone after all this time. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU MAY NOW JOIN!"

~~~

"Tommy, Arthur, Rioney and Collins. May I introduce you to the Grand Duchess Tatiana Petrovna, from Tbilisi, Georgia. Grand Duchess, may I introduce you to the Shelby Family. Small Heath, Birmingham and Cornwall Terrace, London. And, uh, good luck with this one, Tom." 

Our copper had walked away and Tommy stepped a bit closer, pointing at the woman ahead of us. 

"Give me the money." 

"I was told to give it to Mr. Kaledin."

"Whoever it is up there, he gave the wrong name. We asked him the name and he gave the wrong one."

"What name did he give?" Both, Tommy and Tatiana, calmly watched each other with no emotions shown. Though, she failed and I could spot concern and confusion in her face expression. 

"No. I don't trust any of you. Now you give me the money." Tommy shook his head, making his statement more clear.

"I know Mr. Kaledin by sight from Tbilisi. Is his hair dark?" 

"The instructions I was given was anyone using the wrong code name was an infiltrator for the Soviet Embassy."

"Just let me go to the house." Her eyes secretly became bloodshot. 

"I do not want this shit anywhere near my fucking house!!" Step for step I came closer, stopping when I stood next to Arthur while Tommy raised his voice. A silent moment followed as we watched the woman. "All I know is 'no variations'. That's from Churchill himself. Whoever it is up at the house, he gave the wrong fucking name. And you do this to me on my fucking wedding day." He spoke in a harsh tone. 

"The money is in the car, Mr. Shelby. Fetch it out and count it." 

"Good. Finn." Finn slowly and carefully opened the door of the car from the Grand Duchess and started counting it with Arthur, me counting in my head as well. 

"Yeah, we're good." Tommy first turned around staring at me and I confirmed the count. 

"You can go. Moss..." Tommy cleared his throat after inhaling his cigarette and we all stepped away from the scene.

"Can you do it? Can you kill?" I turned my head around and narrowed my eyes, she quickly got the sign and suddenly frightened she stared back at Tommy who the question actually was meant for. 

"Moss, you take the 'Duchess' back to Birmingham." 

"Right-o Tom. Come on, love. That's right." 

~~~ 

"Rioney, you're free for tonight. Go drink with your mother." I chuckled, patting Tommy on the back before smiling to my mother.

"You're sure?" 

"Yes." He quickly disappeared into the crowd and I just shook my head while I made my way to my mother. 

"So anybody on your mind?" 

"Rioney!" 

"O, come on. I saw you staring to the innocent stranger on the opposite side of the table at Arthur's speech." My mother rolled her eyes before taking a long sip from her drink. "O my, there he comes. Good luck mom."

"Wait, how's me hair?" 

"Fantastic." Playing a warm smile, I nodded at the man and pushed myself trough the crowd towards the bar. Taking a deep breath, I started to remind myself of the fact I still did not have much emotions. But I was proud I felt more than before all this. 

"You have to tell me the reason, otherwise I'll never be able to trust you." 

"The truth is, that I slept with the wife of one of the colonists who sat for me. But that was 12 years ago. And the aristocracy don't believe in forgiveness."

"Neither do the Shelbys." 

After the slow music, some fast jazz came up and I was questioned by a few musicians who clearly recognized me.

"You're Rioney Gray, ain't you?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" 

"Sing with us, please." 

"Well, of course, for the married couple." I winked at Grace who stood a few meters away, saying it with a loud voice so she could hear me and walked onto the small podium decorated with a microphone and white curtains behind it. Out of nowhere the room grew quiet and I had to get used to all the attention again. Assassin and singer were totally the opposite things, one unknown, the other famous. It was hard switching all the time when I loved being both.


	19. The Wandering Jew

"Sing with us, please." 

"Well, of course, for the married couple." I winked at Grace who stood a few meters away, saying it with a loud voice so she could hear me and walked onto the small podium decorated with a microphone and white curtains behind it. Out of nowhere the room grew quiet and I had to get used to all the attention again. Assassin and singer were totally the opposite things, one unknown, the other famous. It was hard switching all the time when I loved being both.

~~~

"Right..." Tommy sighed. "Where is Rioney?" 

I knew who was behind the door in Tommy's office and in no circumstances I would enter it. Sneaking out of the hallway into the guest room, I let myself fall onto the soft, velvet-colored bed. Johnny screamed after me, only, in the tone in his voice I could notice he didn't know where I particularly was hiding. After a minute or 19, I could hear my door click and see the handle being pressed down. 

"Rio?"

"No..." I heard a sigh coming from Johnny as he watched me defeated. "Fine." Without my own will, I pulled myself off of the bed and strolled down the stairs, pushing the tall door open. Seeing the only man I had no need to cross paths with again. Regret was visible in his eyes, but I had nothing to do with him anymore. Though, somewhere, somewhere deep inside, I still cared for him. The last time I saw him he looked younger, more healthy. There was something in his way of acting and face expression that something was wrong, something wasn't right. Furrowing my eyebrows I sat in the corner. Nodding at Tommy he could begin, Alfie just staring at me. 

"While I was in the hospital, I formulated a plan, and this is how it's gonna work. So, the Russians cannot be trusted to pay us. We are gonna take what is ours. We need to see what's in their treasury. And that's why we need Mr. Solomons." 

After, every little detail was given to us, about how we would go into the house, how we would deal with the Russians, and how we get into their treasury. Only, the idea of having to work with Alfie, I don't know if that part would work out. I wasn't mad anymore, but I surely hadn't forgive him either. Johnny had looked at me weirdly, same as John and Arthur. All of them must have been unaware of my relationship with Alfie and that it had failed because of the betrayal, well, until now. It was good to see Arthur had already spoken to Alfie, but I wasn't planning to. That was until Alfie grabbed my wrist when I wanted to leave the room after the meeting. 

"Sweetheart.... I c-...."

"Let me stop you there. First of all, I'm not your sweetheart anymore. Second of all, they may trust you, but I don't buy it anymore." I cut him off and a sharp pain hit my heart. 

"Hey, don't tell me that's you talking, mm?" 

"Just... leave me alone." 

I yanked my wrist out of his solid grip, turning my back to him and roamed through the house, hoping I would lose him, only, everywhere I went he was always behind me. 

"Rioney, wait! You can't blame me. Those men-...." 

"Fuck off." Finally I was in a room I could lock and pushed the door closed, when I though I was safe, a foot was placed between the door before I could close it and he opened it with ease. Alfie stepped foot inside, throwing the door closed and locking it, putting the key of the big door in his pocket. 

"Let me explain, give me 5 minutes. That's all I ask." 

I signed to him he could proceed, I was tired to struggle and I had no where to go. 

"They where me enemy, using them to win more territory and to stop the war-like fight, it felt like a smart idea. Eh? Wouldn't you do the same. You aren't as different as me, you would work for the highest bidder as well, you always will... Assassin."

"What we had meant something, well I thought so, betraying me family wasn't the best thing to do and that's why you're back. I would never accept a kill contract from the highest bidder if it was about me family which makes me different from you." Clenching my jaw, I caught the gangster walking towards me, closing the big distance that I had formed between him and me. Grabbing a hold of a pocket knife, I pointed it at him meant as a warning I would throw it if he would take a step closer. 

"Rioney, please. Make me earn ya trust, let me see how I can be. Let me make you fall for me again. That is all I ask from ya, mm?" 

"Well, you are asking a lot from me." 

I lowered the knife, opening myself for him to come closer as he immediately did so when he got the sign. Enveloping me in his arms, I buried my face in his chest. 

"I won't let you down. I promise, eh?" 

He shook me back and forth in his embrace and I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"They all say that." 

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm the one that means it." 

"Good." 

He had bend over a little, kissing my cheek before a warm smile welcomed his face. I smiled back, but gave him the 'if you lie, I will kill you' look. He just nodded in reply and the both of us had been embracing each other in a cozy cuddle for what felt like a hour straight. Without us knowing their was someone pounding onto the door to get in. Excusing ourselves we opened the door and gave the key to the maid who seemed to work in there. When the door had closed we both had bursted into laughter before sprinting to the first bedroom we could find.


	20. Nothing Better Than Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I can't believe it is already chapter 20. For the people who got this far, thank you all! ❤️ 
> 
> ~~~

He had bend over a little, kissing my cheek before a warm smile welcomed his face. I smiled back, but gave him the 'if you lie, I will kill you' look. He just nodded in reply and the both of us had been embracing each other in a cozy cuddle for what felt like a hour straight. Without us knowing their was someone pounding onto the door to get in. Excusing ourselves we opened the door and gave the key to the maid who seemed to work in there. When the door had closed we both had bursted into laughter before sprinting to the first bedroom we could find.

~~~

Pulling my shirt down, I and Alfie walked down the big, wide, red carpet-lined stairs, seeing the rest already waiting at the main door. I, embarrassed, rubbed the back of my neck, but I tried not to care and keep my head high, only it failed pretty fast when Arthur started to interfere. 

"So, since when do you fuck an insane gangster?" 

"Oh I don't know, since when do you fuck an faithful believer?" I had hit Arthur with my elbow in his diaphragm and he suddenly almost chocked in his own breath while Tommy had a silent grin on his face, he also didn't approve of Linda, but we couldn't judge or say anything about who is who's lover. That was their own business to handle, as I had to handle a gangster. But not a crazy one, no, this man had some flaws, but crazy wasn't one of them, you could call it smart. Walking alongside with Alfie, I suddenly didn't feel ashamed anymore. 

"I'll see you at the Russians treasury." 

"Of course." I nodded at the smiling man and got in my own car, following Tommy to the Russians. 

~~~ 

Tommy had explained to me to go the way Alfie was going because it was riskier for me to get it than anyone else. Everybody had to be checked on being an assassin or anything similar. And of course, I was one, making it harder for me to get in. He had explained that the only way to have a change to get in was to hide the mark, but as they wanted us to take of our clothes, Johnny, making a joke, had suggested to cut it off. It was a smart move, but in no way would I cut off my horrible, but somehow trusted childhood. Hoping I could cover it up with makeup, I had stepped into the palace-like house. 

Staring at Alfie we both had been undressed and in the eyes of the woman who had to check us, I could spot she definitely wanted to take it down. Only, I raised an eyebrow when Alfie had pushed her away when their was even more than a meter between them. Maybe he had meant his promise for real. 

"You're clear, you both are." A thick Russian accent was heard from the lady and we got the signal we could dress ourselves again. Meanwhile the woman seemed disappointed. 

"You thought I will let myself be touched by her?" 

"I don't know." I rubbed my upper arm, not sure what to answer. 

"After us... afterwards you left... I haven’t been with another woman. We were separated by the betrayal, not because I hurt you by fucking another woman. I won't cheat. Not when you aren't around, not when you are around. Never." I still didn't know how to feel. He made me feel certain about our love and trust, but my head still told me to never forget what he had done. It drove me crazy to be honest, but in the case of cheating, I could trust him he would never cheat on me as I would never cheat on him. 

"Me neither." And in a blink of an eye, they handcuffed us, making me roll my eyes. 

~~~ 

"Your jeweler, and?" 

"Protector." Tommy filled in the gap in her sentence about my job. 

"I, I... I don't think they trust us, Tommy." 

"Mr. Solomons is the only jeweler I trust in London. And Rioney is family." 

"Yes. 'Trust'. Yes. Might have to add that on the old invoice." Alfie grunted as his wrist were freed first. "Thank you." Then mine were released from the tight handcuffs and I moved my wrists around for a bit to so they weren’t that stiff anymore. 

"As we agreed your jeweler will now select items to a total value of £70.000. When you have selected your chosen items, they will but it into a box and stored. When you have fulfilled your part of the deal, the box will be delivered to you." 

Tatiana walked away with her handed folded before her. 

"May I just start, right, by saying that I may choose to stay here and just starve to death and choke on sapphires. I'd never go back to the fucking world again." 

The small man spoke some of their foreign language to the higher ranked woman behind the table and Alfie sharply spoke back, exactly knowing what he had said about him. 

"Yeah, well, there is a good reason for that, you know, little man. Because my shop, right, is just above a rum house. So all them-..." 

"You speak Russian." 

Tatiana had cut him off, confused about the fact he spoke their language. 

"Yeah, I do, 'cause of me mom. Yeah me mother. You people, all right, you hunted my mum with dogs through the snow. Yeah. But today, right, today is for forgiveness, isn't it?" He pulled the lantern out of the classy man and angrily watched the man. 

"For selection." He jerked his head around and his body followed. "So, now, hello, right... I think it is fair to say, yeah, £1.500." 

"£1.500?" The older woman laughed a little, offended by the amount while Alfie showed the necklace. 

"All right, I will give you £1.800."


	21. The Massive Amount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of detailes, but I had no time and had no inspiration 😔 next time I will put more time into it. ✨💙

"Yeah, I do, 'cause of me mom. Yeah me mother. You people, all right, you hunted my mum with dogs through the snow. Yeah. But today, right, today is for forgiveness, isn't it?" He pulled the lantern out of the classy man and angrily watched the man. 

"For selection." He jerked his head around and his body followed. "So, now, hello, right... I think it is fair to say, yeah, £1.500." 

"£1.500?" The older woman laughed a little, offended by the amount while Alfie showed the necklace. 

"All right, I will give you £1.800." 

~~~

"That's very generous of you. All right then. Now, let's have a look at this. This is a nice little bit, isn't it?" Alfie sat down next to the older woman and laid his eyes at the what looked like a diamond necklace around the older woman's neck. Q

"Oh, but that was a gift of Tsar Nicholas." 

The older man stammered, his thick accent hearable. "I aren't asking you that though, am I? I aren't asking you, all right? I come here to do my business, for my professional services. If you keep interrupting me I won't be able to focus too much. Do you understand?" Alfie snapped at the man who interrupted his 'work'. 

"Mr. Romanov, let me remind you we were told to come here to choose what we like and now we have chosen." Tommy confirmed as I smirked. Meanwhile, Alfie examined the necklace. 

"Tsar Nicholas gave you that. I will give you £4.000-..." The woman cut him off sharply, looking neutral, but again offended by the estimate. 

"£5.000 with the royal provenance." 

Alfie let himself lean back onto the chair and removed his diamond loupe from his left eye. The elder woman, probably the Grand Duchess, removed the necklace from her neck and handed it over to the open suitcase. 

"Done. Right, Rumplestiltskin, let's go over here and have a look what's in these boxes." 

Tatiana weirdly and shocked looked at Tommy, because Alfie wasn't really caring about if the jewelry was important and I just switched my focus to Alfie who started to throw the necklaces and bracelets into the suitcase. 

"£2.000.... that's much nicer. £10.000. That's definitely a five. Are you keeping score?" 

"Yes, I am." 

Tommy coldly reacted while Alfie kept increasing the total by throwing more and more onto the table. 

"Another £5.000-..."

"£7.000." The Grand Duchess started to interfere with Alfie again and it started to boil my blood in annoyance. 

"£6.000!" 

"Let's call it £6.000, eh?" 

I nodded to Tommy who had noticed I became more irritated by the second. "Eh, love? Come here and choose one." Grinning at me, Alfie made weird hand gestures to me I could join him at the big black with red box. I shook my head as he stayed in his insane show and behind that grin, I could see his eyes change into how I knew him. Dominant and smart. Taking a deep breath, I made my way through Tommy and the older man and found myself beside Alfie, looking through the boxes. 

"Beauty, look at that." 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The older man spoke up to Alfie who pointed at the pearl necklace. 

"That is splendid." 

"Splendid, yes." The older man, seemed to be named Leon confirmed again. 

"It is beautiful, is it not?" 

"It is." 

"It is a work of art. You recognize this work, do you?" 

"Immediately." The man quickly responded. Honestly I had no idea where they were talking about, but it seemed like Alfie wasn't pleased by it. 

"I'm guessing, right, that all the bad ideas around here, they're you." Right, they are you, aren't they? Hmm?" 

"How could you mean-...." 

"Yeah, all right. Tommy see this, right? It's got paste in it. That's paste. Let me tell you something, son. If somebody comes into my shop with some paste like this..." I almost was afraid of what kind of outburst he would be acting this time, but I already made myself ready for it. "Usually what I make them do, right, is fucking swallow it. Eh."

"No." 

"What game are you playing? Eh?" Immediately everybody started to tense up and silence hit the room as Leon's breathing became unsteady. 

"Uh, Mr. Solomons..." The two men who where standing on my side of the party spoke a foreign language I did not know, and Tommy quickly switched back. "Shall we, uh... shall we clean it up? Eh." 

"Hmm. Yeah, yes. Dear, you found something?" I jerked my head the way Alfie was standing and shook my head, answering Alfie on the hand of signing. 

"Still searching." He nodded and laid the pearl necklace down. 

"Right, what have we got?" 

"£37.600." 

"Well..." Alfie sat down on the opposite side of Tatiana next to Leon and The Grand Duchess. 

"Do you have any eggs?" His head shot up, all of their heads and I just shrugged as the Russians stared at me full of anger. "Just asking."

"Excuse, she's simply asking..." 

"Fabergé is not part of the deal. We would not offer you Fabergé eggs."

"Mr. Romanov, my jeweler here, he advises me to insists on Fabergé."

"It's a deal breaker, Tommy." To our surprise Tatiana had rose to her feet and mysteriously walked up to one of the boxes behind her. Slowly she opened it and carefully grabbed beautiful detailed Fabergé.

“Oh, hell...”


	22. Never Lose Sight

"Fabergé is not part of the deal. We would not offer you Fabergé eggs."

"Mr. Romanov, my jeweler here, he advises me to insists on Fabergé."

"It's a deal breaker, Tommy." To our surprise Tatiana had rose to her feet and mysteriously walked up to one of the boxes behind her. Slowly she opened it and carefully grabbed beautiful detailed Fabergé.

"Oh, hell..." 

~~~

When we had the suitcase full, we had drove away from the insane household and went on to Birmingham, leaving Alfie alone with him driving back to London. I would soon give him a visit again, but for now too much had to be done back in Small Heath. We had reinforcements of veterans and had explained the plan, hoping it would all be clear so they could dig to the big treasury of the Russians. Though, today, we had a big celebration to deal with and all dressed up, we, as whole family, had made a photo before walking into our new business, Grace Shelby Institute For Orphaned Children. Stepping foot inside among my brother we had took our seat. 

"Welcome to the opening.... of the Grace Shelby Institute for the non-insured children of the poor. I would very much like you to join me in thanking the man that made the founding of this establishment actually possible. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Thomas Shelby."

With joy the crowd started to cheer and applause for Thomas who stood up with his kid in his arms. Meanwhile, I and Michael laughed at each other when we heard Arthur scream from the background. 

"SPEECH!! COME ONE SPEECH!! SAY IT TO 'EM, TOM, SAY IT!" 

Tommy handed Charles over to my niece, his sister, Ada, making his way to the lectern in the middle of the slightly upper ground he was now standing on.

"LAY THE FOUNDATION!" John yelled at him after Arthur was done. 

"Um, I didn't come here today to make a speech, but I will say this. These children are now safe. In our care, they will be safe. Because we are from the same cold streets as they are. And in our care, they won't be shipped away to the colonies. Or separated from kin. Or made to work for men in their various way. They will grow up here. At home. Loved." I glared up at Michael as he looked disturbed and hurt behind his serious face expression. "In Birmingham. Because this is our city. By the order of the Peaky Blinders." 

"By the order of the Peaky Blinders." Arthur confirmed as I still hadn't switched my attention from Michael, glaring at my brother with concern. 

"Get up!" 

We obeyed and stood up, applauding for the second time. Tommy nodded at the public with us in it and stepped away from the lectern, my mother taking over the speech again. 

"Now, let us sing Immortal Invisible." My mother took her place and together we sang the song for the opening of the Institute. The room was beautifully decorated with colorful flowers, carpets and cloths hanging on the walls. When the time had come the song was over, everybody went their own way in the building and in the corner of my eye I locked gazes with a weird priest before he roamed through the same hallways Tommy had done a few minutes ago. It had caused some strange thoughts in my head and followed my brother who as well followed the same path both men had walked in a certain time. 

"The, uh.... The Lord Mayor would like you to come and eat cake and drink some tea!" I heard my brother speak when I walked their way and saw him disappear behind the large half glass, half wooden doors. 

"Tommy, Michael seems strange today. Any reason for that?" 

"I don't know." 

Together making our way to the feast room where everybody had gathered. 

"I just spoke to Johnny Dogs. He said the tunnel's hit heavy clay... it's slowing him down."

"How long?" 

"Two days before they hit the wall." 

"Tell him to dig a sink hole to drain the clay." Tommy pointed out at John as he took a step closer while Arthur and I had our distance. 

"He asked if you could go down and have a look yourself, Tom. I told him wild horses wouldn't get you down."

"Mmm." Tommy turned around, nothing a kind-looking lady talking to him and he quickly nodded while smiling dearly at her. 

"Mr. Shelby, I would just like to say that I wish I had met your dear wife before she was taken from us, and I would like to allocate an hour a day of each of my ladies' time to make winter clothes for the little ones." 

"Speak to my secretary, Miss Stark, in the gray hat. She knows my diary." 

Tommy had send the woman away and Arthur and I stepped a little closer, keeping the conversation between the four of us. 

"Fuck me, Tom. I don't know how you do it. Incoming." 

Another woman interrupted us and I sighed loudly. 

"Mr. Shelby." 

"Yes?" 

"Ohh, your little boy looks so much like you."

"Yes. Yes. He's a little rascal isn't he?" 

"Mr. Shelby, would it be too inconvenient to steal you for a moment?" She pulled Tommy away from us and I raised an eyebrow at John and Arthur as they as well looked confused. 

"No, no. No inconvenience at all." 

"Tommy, I'm sorry. He wants you." 

"Oh, come here, Charlie." 

"Here's daddy." 

I swear, I didn't know how he could deal with all this. As assassin I was always in the shadows and I already hated the light I was in now, let stand being in the shoes of Tommy. Ada had handed over Charlie to Tommy as he was crying loudly, probably missing his father. Tommy shushed his little kid while bouncing him a little up and down so he would silence a bit. 

"Oh, little boy." 

"So lovely to see a man willing to hold his child in public." 

They had made a picture together with horse the women gave the two and suddenly he watched the room in concern as did I. Charlie was nowhere to be seen and fuck, something bad had happened. 

"Where's Charles, Ada?"


	23. Why Did We Lose Him

"Oh, little boy." 

"So lovely to see a man willing to hold his child in public." 

They had made a picture together with horse the women gave the two and suddenly he watched the room in concern as did I. Charlie was nowhere to be seen and fuck, something bad had happened. 

"Where's Charles, Ada?" 

~~~

"I gave him to you." 

"Where is he?" Immediately Tommy tried to hide his panic, but he failed and the fear filled his eyes. 

"I don't know." 

"Boys. Have you seen Charlie?"

"Ehh... I don't know. He is playing, ain't he?" Arthur spoke up to him, not knowing what happened and what he meant. 

"Pol, where's Charlie?" He questioned my mom, but neither did my mother know where his son was. Running through the room with concern, he asked almost everyone if they had seen Charlie, though no one knew. "Back door. Kitchen. Get to Blake Street where the cars are!!" He gave everyone a job to fulfill and gave them a location to search for his son while he almost wanted to leave himself too. 

"Tommy!!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me.

"Rio?!" He quickly jerked his head back to see me and walked with speed up up to me. 

"I saw a nurse take him through the back door." 

"FUCK!!" He grabbed me by my upper arms and shook me back and forth. "What nurse!!" 

"I don't know, brown hair in a bun. White dress. That's all I could see."

"Search the building." Tommy pointed out at me and I nodded, quickly starting to examine every room I could. Opening every door, watching every corner. Nothing, nothing... no Charlie. Meanwhile, I crossed paths with Tommy again as he tried to open locked doors by shoulder bumping into them. I had never seen him this stressed and it was horrible to see the man so defeated. With rage he yelled when the last door was locked as well and he turned around, spotting me at the end of the hallway. He tried to walk past me and I grabbed his wrist, seeing the glare filled with fear again. I embraced him and together we ran outside, searching the streets. 

"CHARLIE!!! CHARLIE!!!" Tommy suddenly threw up from the flame of stress inside him and in the distance I could hear John yell for Charlie. 

"CHARLIE!!"

Tommy had stopped throwing up when he heard John too and with a fast pace he walked to the side John was standing after wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

"John! Where is he?" 

"John!!" Arthur screamed for John as well from the other side. 

"Arthur!" 

"Go find Moss." 

"Arthur, where is he?" 

"Junctions, block them all off." 

"Where is he? Tell me." Arthur had grabbed Tommy by his shoulders, trying to calm him down as I just stood there, uncomfortable, not knowing what to feel or do. 

"Someone took him. LISTEN TO ME!! They put him in a car!! They put him in a car and drove south! We've got road blocks, we've got spotters. I'll setup shop and put every man we have got on the junctions between here and Maypole." 

"Right. You do that." 

"You gotta go to the office." 

"Yeah." Arthur pointed to his head as he pulled him a little closer to comfort him. 

"You gotta sit by the phone. Whoever took him is going to call!"

"POLLY!!" Tommy yelled while I blended in to the group of searching people, trying to find cars that had left their spots. All the cars still stood on its place except one empty spot that caught my eye very quickly. A black car had stood there when I walked into the orphanage, but was now disappeared the moment I walked out of the building. I couldn't memorize the brand of the car, but I knew it was a black long car. Running back to Tommy and the rest, I shook my head. Signing I couldn't find the one who took Charlie and Charlie himself. The more I heard Charlie had disappeared the more it started to hit me he was truly taken away from us while we were with him. It felt like I failed in protecting him. 

"Lets go, Pol! Rioney!" 

I hopped into my own car before driving off to the office behind the car of Tommy and Pol, hoping Arthur would be right and the kidnapper would call us.

~~~

"I need Michael at the Maypole junction. We need Moss to block all the roads south." Tommy stated as he grabbed the phone standing onto the secretary desk. Give me Moss. Gone where?" He reacted to the phone and threw him across the office when he heard he wasn't there. He didn't waste time and walked away afterwards immediately. 

"Tommy!" 

"It's them." 

"Who?"

"It's fucking them." 

"Look. It might just be some random woman. You know, sometimes woman go mad..." 

"No, it's them." Tommy kept repeating the same line as I tried to fix the phone when I knew what he meant out of a sudden. 

"Did you break the phone?" Tommy kneeled down, rubbing his eyes with his hands as my mother and I picked up the phone and checked if he was still useable. 

"You broke the phone.... it's alright, we have got another phone." The door opened in the background and I with speed movement grabbed one of my knives in case it was one of them. Nobody walked in when eventually Ada stepped inside and my mother signed to me I could lower the blade in my hand. 

"Tommy?" 

"Ada?" 

"There's someone outside. A priest." 

"Stay here, Pol. Stay here. Don't do anything. Rioney, to the roof, go. If they kill me, kill them." 

Quickly I went to the upper floor, hoping they had a balcony to go up with, but they hadn't and the stones of the walls of the building became slippery. Climbing to the top, I almost slipped myself and hoped I could pull myself right on time. I rushed to the other side of the building and watched Tommy standing by the car window.

"We have your son."


	24. Everything Goes Wrong

"There's someone outside. A priest." 

"Stay here, Pol. Stay here. Don't do anything. Rioney, to the roof, go. If they kill me, kill them." 

Quickly I went to the upper floor, hoping they had a balcony to go up with, but they hadn't and the stones of the walls of the building became slippery. Climbing to the top, I almost slipped myself and hoped I could pull myself right on time. I rushed to the other side of the building and watched Tommy standing by the car window.

"We have your son."

~~~

The next thing the priest had said I couldn't hear properly and Tommy had continued the demanded conversation in the priest's car. I somehow was afraid of losing Tommy as well and no matter what kept him in my sight. The priest had drove off with Tommy stepping devastated out of his black car. I could see the defeat from above in his eyes and I immediately went down when he asked me to come inside again, saying the guards would watch out. I had made it safely to the ground and had walked in, spotting my mother, Ada and Tommy discussing. 

"Where's Linda?"

"With Esme." Arthur stated and I waved at him, I hadn't noticed him in here a few second ago. Tommy meanwhile was soaking wet and dripped all over the floor because of the rain and John stepped foot inside. 

"Esme's waters broke. I was just with her, running around fucking broke her waters." 

"Where's Finn?" 

"Out with the young'uns looking for the Riley. We couldn't reach him." 

"I need to know who spoke. Our enemies know everything. Everything. I need to know who spoke about business outside of the family. I need to know who spoke and who they spoke to. Now." 

"Tommy..." Suddenly Arthur had cut him off and it made me wonder why he exactly acted so suspicious. 

"Your wife, Arthur?" 

"I'm gonna tell myself that you're not thinking straight. Your mind's not clear." 

"Wait!" Out of nowhere everybody started to look at me in hate, thinking it was me and I just shook my head. "I'm an assassin, I swore to shut my mouth, can't be me or else he's aloud to kill me! The thing is... Tommy is right. We have to find everybody, everybody. Leaving no one behind and not only to find someone who is truly guilty, but also because we can't lose more men." 

"Rioney is right! Esme getting cash for cocaine, John?" Tommy continued talking and I just rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long evening. 

"Fuck!" 

"All of a sudden, back in the family, Ada, eh? That's a surprise. Out of the blue. On whose orders?"

“Tommy, this is not helping find him.” My mother disappointingly spoke up while Ada looked with hurt and disgust towards Tommy. I couldn’t blame him, he had lost his only son, the only thing he truly loved more than anything else. 

“And you and your painter? You said he knows you. Things developed. You talked. If anyone talked about the tunnel to anyone else, I need to know, and I need to know this second!”

“What about your clay kickers?” John asked stubbornly. 

“Mmhuh.” Arthur had John’s back while John licked his lips, seeing if Tommy had the answer to that. 

“Drunk in a pub.” 

“I trust those men with my life.”

“And what about us?” I furrowed my eyebrows meanwhile pointing at him. “You don’t trust us enough?” 

“Yeah!” Tommy confirmed and Arthur patted me on the back, signing he trusted me and the rest. “As of an hour ago, yes.” 

“Where’s Michael in this fucking line up anyway?” 

“You leave Michael out of this.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“He should be here, like his sister is.” 

“I fucking don’t even know him. How long you fucking known him? Fucking three years?” 

“No he’s not gonna be your whipping boy.”

“I don’t even fucking know the boy.” I loudly sighed, clearly done with all the arguing and false accusations of people of doing shit that they probably were to stupid to do. I didn’t know these people that well, John was right, they didn’t have to trust me and Michael or the other way around, but hell they could have a little bit of faith. I see them as my family and we should have stayed strong together like families should, helping each other instead of debating whether they did it or not. I swear if they keep going like this I would hunt that spy down myself without them even knowing I will. 

“I never told Michael about the Lilies of the Valley. The only people I told about the Fabergé eggs are in this room.” Suddenly my eyes shot up and my mind filled with thoughts. 

“Tommy, I want you to know that I came back for love. And common sense.” Ada quickly left the room and I couldn’t believe my own head. 

“And Esme’s got no need for extra cash.” 

“You bring my wife into this. Means we speak when this business is done.”

“Tommy can we talk?” I nervously lowered my head, not sure whether to tell him or not. 

“Not now Rioney... John, Arthur, I need 50 sticks of BSA dynamite, 300 yards of cable and 6 detonators by midday tomorrow. This is evidence. I need you to scatter it. We’re blowing up a train and people are going to die.” Tommy pushed me aside like I was some sort of fucking annoying piece of paper that was left on the wrong desk and he instead talked with my mother about a subject I was to irritated to listen to. Then out of a sudden Finn walked in. My mind was in the clouds and I couldn’t hear probably what he had said, the only thing I could think about was Alfie, who had screwed us over. Again. 

“Put 4 cans of petrol in the boot of my car and bring it around. And put cigarettes and a lamp in the box. And fetch Michael. I need him.” Tommy ordered and Finn left again with me already afraid of what Tommy knew had happened.


	25. Not Breaking This Time

Tommy pushed me aside like I was some sort of fucking annoying piece of paper that was left on the wrong desk and he instead talked with my mother about a subject I was to irritated to listen to. Then out of a sudden Finn walked in. My mind was in the clouds and I couldn't hear probably what he had said, the only thing I could think about was Alfie, who had screwed us over. Again. 

"Put 4 cans of petrol in the boot of my car and bring it around. And put cigarettes and a lamp in the box. And fetch Michael. I need him." Tommy ordered and Finn left again with me already afraid of what Tommy knew had happened.

~~~

I knew it was wrong what Alfie did, just, I couldn't let Tommy kill him. Not only because of my fucking stupid love for the man, but also because of business. With fast movements I ran past Tommy, only to be grabbed at my wrist and I was suddenly back at the place I first stood. 

"You are going nowhere." Tommy dangerously pointed at me. "Understand?" 

I couldn't do anything except for nodding and I desperate had let out a sigh underneath my heavy breathing. My eyes silently glanced at Tommy until he had disappeared behind the door and then my attention switched back to my broken mother. She looked devastated and defeated and I hated the sight, though, I couldn't do much about it. She still thought about her painted being the main reason this all happened, but, how badly I wanted to comfort her, I couldn't tell her who it really was. Tommy had false accused her for a reason and I didn't want to be on his bad side today nor ever. 

"Mom, I'm going for a drive. Back to me home in London for a bit. I'll be back in two days or so." All she did was sign for me it was okay with a sloppy hand gesture before she walked over to get a glass full of red wine. Pressing my lips together I forced myself to shut my mouth and I stormed off, trying to find my car. It took a while, but luckily I had found it standing on the streets on the backside of our big building. Man, I hated lying, but I didn't had a big choice, and even if I had told her honestly where I was going, she wouldn't even care in this moment. 

~~~

"I asked you to come alone and unarmed." I saw Tommy walking up to Alfie who had jumped out of his car. His face had changed, he didn't look as young as before, but neither old. Not that much time had passed between him and I seeing each other and it made me wonder what was wrong with him. 

"Yeah, well, alone I ain't never gonna do, am I?" Alfie's loud voice echoed through the dark, former factory. "And as for the cane, don't worry about it. That is just my sciatica. It always plays up around the winter and the summer solstice." I knew that wasn't true, I could see it in his eyes. 

"What have you got for me, Alfie?" 

"What did you bring me out here for?" 

"It's on the way to somewhere I need to be in a hurry." 

"Huh-...."

"What have you got for me?" Tommy asked the question for the second time, demanding an answer. 

"Well, seeing as you was prepared to pay such an exorbitant amount for this information, I decided to give you value for money. So, here are the names of all the men in England who I would approach, right, if I had a Fabergé egg for sale. There you go. And then, here's all the men on that list, you know, who would buy the old Fabergé egg even if they knew that that item was stolen, eh-.." Alfie handed over two pieces of paper with Tommy immediately surveying them. "Then in come your curious fucking gyppo question. I won't ask, but, um.... here is a list of the men who would buy a Fabergé because of their wife's obsession." Silent soon followed as he handed over the last piece of paper and Tommy's eyes narrowed. 

He had after handed over the money and Alfie quickly wanted to leave. "Oh, yes. Thank you Mr. Shelby. Lovely doing business with you." Alfie acted as if he was going to turn around and as soon as Tommy did the same, both Jews stepped towards him from behind as Tommy check the papers again while standing still. Then it happened, Tommy's eyebrows furrowed and while putting away the lists, I could hear a pistol being loaded and it was aimed at Alfie, though, Alfie's 'bodyguard' did the same. 

"You left a name off the list, Alfie." 

"Did I?" 

"Yeah. I've already spoken to my people in the jewelry quarter, experienced dealers. They tell me there are only three man in Britain whose wives are obsessed with Fabergé. Makes them good customers. You missed the richest one off the list." 

"Yeah, well, if you knew already how come you dragged me all the way out into the fucking oggin, mate?" Alfie calmly stated as he glanced up, seeing me sitting on the beams attached to the high ceiling with a concerned face. 

"Three reasons. Reason one, by withholding a name that you most certainly know, you proven to me that you have done a deal with the Odd Fellows. It was you who told them about the tunnels. You who told them about the fucking deal with the Soviets. Reason two, the name of the man that you are withholding must be my enemy otherwise you wouldn't be protecting him. He is now a man I can use. Reason three, you have hurt my niece by betraying before, I won't let that happen again."


	26. His Life Or His Death

"Three reasons. Reason one, by withholding a name that you most certainly know, you proven to me that you have done a deal with the Odd Fellows. It was you who told them about the tunnels. You who told them about the fucking deal with the Soviets. Reason two, the name of the man that you are withholding must be my enemy otherwise you wouldn't be protecting him. He is now a man I can use. Reason three, you have hurt my niece by betraying before, I won't let that happen again." 

~~~

"Listen, sweetie, you can't take a man-...."

"You have them information in exchange for a share-..."

"Tommy, there were things in that treasury that god himself, he spoke to me. He said, 'Alfie, you are meant to have these things.'" Alfie rose his voice as he had cut off Tommy and Tommy shook his head while smiling. 

"You crossed the line, Alfie." He hissed through his teeth and his eyes narrowed. 

"You fucking what?" 

"You crossed the line."

"The line?" Alfie started to act insane and I folded my hands before me, hoping he wouldn't get shot and Tommy wouldn't either. Alfie held my heart in his hands and he had clapped, but I knew his love was real and he hadn't used me, but... Tommy was right he had hurt me. Only, not that bad to want to see him bleeding out over this filthy floor. I could already see it before me and I had shook my head, removing the thoughts of him laying there, dead. 

"THEY'RE USING MY BOY!!" Tommy yelled from the top of his lungs and the sentence kept repeating by the echo that was roaming through this shithole. "Did you fucking know?" 

"Yeah, I knew, you know. But damned as I am, it made no fucking difference to me mate." I could hear in the tone Alfie spoke up with he lied, but Tommy couldn't care less, he saw red at the moment and anger had taken over his actions. Losing his gun as Alfie stepped towards him so Tommy had pushed Alfie onto the ground, chocking him instead. I gasped as I had climbed down, wanting to stop this madness before the other Jew suddenly took the wheel, pulling Tommy off of his boss. Right there at the moment Tommy was about to be slaughtered if it wasn't for my brother to come out of a sudden and shoot the Jew to his death, right through his head. 

"Oh, for crying out loud. What the fuck is going on? Alfie annoyingly whined and stood up with his walking stick, noticing that Tommy had pointed a gun at him for the second time. "What is the matter with you, Tommy, eh? Eh? You got fucking angry, ain't you?!" He raised his voice again and stepped closer so there was no gap between the two anymore. 

"YEAH, I GOT FUCKING ANGRY...."

"IT'S IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD, MATE!!" 

"TOMMY, I KNOW THIS BASTARD DESERVES IT!" My brother started to interfere and grabbed Tommy by the clothing around his neck. I must say a terrible headache was forming by all those man yelling at each other. 

"I KNOW THIS BASTARD DESERVES IT! I FUCKING KNOW!! BUT IF YOU KILL HIM NOW, THE TRUCE WITH THE LONDON OUTFITS WILL BE BLOWN TO FUCKING PIECES, ALRIGHT!" Michael again wanted to calm down the angry father. 

"Michael, Michael." Tommy tried to make Michael listen to him as Alfie started to talk, this time way more relaxed. 

"Don't worry about that truce, kid, right, 'cause it fell apart. You got nothing to worry about when it comes to the old scary London boys." I shook my head. 

"WHAT FUCKING SIDE ARE YOU ON, ALFIE!!" I screamed and Alfie backed off by my sudden reaction. I approached the two man and joined myself beside Tommy and Michael as I still raised my eyebrow to the man I loved. 

"I do not give a fuck right now, sweetheart, right?!" 

Alfie tried to confirm it to me as sweet as possible, but he couldn't hide the rage and continued the way he did before. 

"I DO NOT WANT HIM TO SPARE ME BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING PEACE PACT! I want him to acknowledge that his anger is un-fucking-justified! I want him to acknowledge that he who fights by the sword, he fucking dies by it, Tommy! So, what, they took your boy, did they, eh? They got your boy? AND WHAT FUCKING LINE AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE CROSSED?! How many fathers, right, how many sons, yeah, have you cut, killed, murdered, fucking butchered, innocent and guilty, to send straight to fucking hell, ain't ya? JUST LIKE ME!" 

I took in a deep breath, I knew what Alfie was doing, it was smart, but Tommy was so quiet that I could feel if the man was done he would still have that bullet through his head and this all was for nothing. 

"Alf-...." I tried to stop him, but he hadn't even noticed me calling him. 

"You fucking stand there, you judging me, stand there and talk to me about crossing some fucking line. If you pull that trigger, right, you pull that trigger for a fucking honorable reason. Like an honorable man, not like some fucking civilian that does not understand the wicked way of our world, mate."

"Look, Tommy, the killing of Alfie Solomons is not going to help." My brother watched me as his face expression turned into understanding. 

"It'll be very bad for business." I confirmed. 

"Michael, go and call inspector Moss. Tell him it's Palmer. Rioney, stay." I didn't know what to do in the situation and just listened to what the man told me to. Michael had did the same and walked to the car they had brought here. "Well said Alfie. Well said." The man ahead of me groaned and coughed before looking away. 

"I did not know about your boy, though." 

"I know. I saw."


	27. Way Down We Go

"It'll be very bad for business." I confirmed. 

"Michael, go and call inspector Moss. Tell him it's Palmer. Rioney, stay." I didn't know what to do in the situation and just listened to what the man told me to. Michael had did the same and walked to the car they had brought here. "Well said Alfie. Well said." The man ahead of me groaned and coughed before looking away. 

"I did not know about your boy, though." 

"I know. I saw."

~~~

"I was uhh.... this morning I was out on the road with me sister and Tommy. I killed a man. I was all he had, Rioney, was in shock by Mr. Solomons." 

"What did he give you?" Arthur stepped closer and Michael showed the gun to Arthur and John while I had sat down a distance away from them. I was happy Alfie was still alive, but he had done a stupid act even though it wasn't to harm us that badly. I missed him, I couldn't lie and I didn't know if I was aloud to go to him in this moment. Everything was going wrong and good and I had some business to deal with here, only, Tommy still hasn't said what kind of business I had to put my sights on. 

"He said it's good for close range." 

"You're better with my Smith&Wesson."

"No, no, this is mine now. Feels part of me hand." Michael confirmed with a weird tone of speaking, he had changed after the kill and we all knew it. 

"Where'd you hit him?" 

"I hit him in the side of his head."

"How was you when he went down?" 

"Tommy said I did all right." He responded with a cold look in his eyes and it reminded me of myself when I was trained by my master. I hated him, but I also loved him as a father and I missed his wise lessons very much. He taught me much and I was grateful for that. Then, something that did caught my attention was being said and my thoughts were wiped out of my head when I heard the sentence. 

"This is where we think Charles is being held." John showed Michael the paper and I immediately got up, approaching the three men afterwards. 

"They're not expecting nobody, so you should be alone." Arthur stated and I shook my head while disagreeing, but I did stayed silence and watched the location. "There's two good men there. You do what they say." 

"But I fire the bullet. All right?" 

"Yes, you can be there. But it's better if they do it. See, they are experienced men, Michael. When you're sure the kid's safe, you call Finn."

"All right." Michael changed the way he was looking and shared a look with me, nodding at me and I suddenly spotted a tear running down his face. I smiled sweetly before, without him probably wanting it, pulling him into an embrace. Patting him on the shoulder, I quickly had let go and I could see he needed it the way he thanked me. 

"Come on, boys." 

~~~

"This locomotive couples in 15 minutes. If we don't hear word by 10:00, we blow it up."

"There's men on board, Arthur."

"Yeah. Six men on board, Charlie. Driver, stoker, and four men I handpicked myself. Me and John picked those men. It is me and John who will pull the switch. The rest of you men can go home." Arthur took a big sip from his hip flask and I softly inhaled with my eyes closed. Tommy was digging the shit to the Russian jewelry, Arthur and John would blow up a fucking train sooner or later and Michael will kill the priest because he's stubborn and will probably do it himself. And I, I can fucking go home, what an amazing job. 

~~~ 

Walking inside the office, immediately Ada and my mother ran down the stairs to see if I was Tommy and Charlie, but I wasn't of course. Though, they did seem happy when I walked inside and I greeted them both. "Everything is going as planned...." I started to fidget on my clothing and my mother looked curiously at me, knowing something bothered me. "Mom? I will go home when this is all over. I love someone and I.... I just want to go home." 

Her eyes lit up at the sound of me loving someone and I sighed, somehow feeling the question burn on the tip of her tongue. 

"Who?" 

"It's better if you don't know, mom." I patted her shoulder and sat down onto the table. I didn’t want to block any more questions from her so I hoped she would let it slip and forget it. And I had to say that happened quickly when Tommy walked in with an crying Charlie. Immediately Ada grabbed the little crying boy and the two women where as happy as a kid buying candy. I on the other hand just smiled at the scene and felt a hot tear running down my cheek. Michael afterwards stepped inside and it looked like he wasn’t alive anymore, he didn’t blink nor make a sound. He just stood there, tears botteling up in the corner of his eyes and staring at the wall. 

My mother had noticed it too and leaned with her forehead against his jaw, trying to comfort my brother who had killed his enemy in cold blood. He had excepted the feeling of comfort for awhile, but quickly walked away to my side to completely ignore me and walk off to another room.


	28. No Ordinary Life

Immediately Ada grabbed the little crying boy and the two women where as happy as a kid buying candy. I on the other hand just smiled at the scene and felt a hot tear running down my cheek. Michael afterwards stepped inside and it looked like he wasn't alive anymore, he didn't blink nor make a sound. He just stood there, tears botteling up in the corner of his eyes and staring at the wall. 

My mother had noticed it too and leaned with her forehead against his jaw, trying to comfort my brother who had killed his enemy in cold blood. He had excepted the feeling of comfort for awhile, but quickly walked away to my side to completely ignore me and walk off to another room.

~~~

Sitting with half of the family and friends of our business before Tommy's desk in his own mansion, Tommy was leaning over it with an stressed, but cold hearted face. I sighed not knowing what to feel about what was about to happen, but I stayed calm and did as Tommy planned because he had asked me to. "Before I begin I want to let you know I made a mistake. I made a mistake and I want to apologize to all of you. Arthur, you warned me against getting involved in Russian business. And you were right."

"Mmm." It was the only answer Tommy received from the furious brother so he continued. 

"I doubted you wife. For that I'm sorry. Linda, I have added £3,000 here in the hope that you'll forgive me." A big pile of money was thrown on the desk that belonged to Arthur and Linda's name and Linda immediately rose to her feet to grab it. 

"Apology accepted." Linda walked silently back to her seat and kept her mouth shut with the money in her hands. 

"Esme, I doubted you as well." Tommy pointed out. 

"Now John's got innocent lives on his conscience. Ordinary working men-.."

"Yeah, all right, Esme. Got it." John cut her off which I was grateful for because the only two women I had a big hatred towards were Linda and Esme and I was happy they both had shut their mouths because of how grateful they were with the money they got. 

"No, she's right. And you and Arthur are gonna have to share that burden. But I hope the house that you can buy with this can become a place of contemplation. Perhaps redemption." Tommy did the same with John's stack, throwing it onto the dark wooden desk. "Charlie, for lost tools, dangerous goods and Curly's wise words. Johnny, for board and lodgings. Lizzie." Tommy watched the woman slightly open mouthed when she threw it back to him, clearly not wanting the money he offered. 

"Michael, for the killings. £5.000 for the cutting and £5.000 for the shooting-..."

"No, Tommy..." My mother suddenly interfered.

"What?! TELL ME, eh! This is who I am! And this is all I can give you for what you given me. Your heart and your souls. Yesterday I nearly lost my son. You should fucking understand that. For what, eh? For what? For this? For this?" The man had calmed down a bit and lowered his voice while softly chuckling. "And I know you all want me to say that I'll change. That this fucking business will change. But I've learnt something in the last few days. Those bastards, those bastards are worse than us! Politicians, fucking Judges, Lords and Ladies." 

Glancing at my mother who backed off a bit, I understood she knew Tommy was right. "They are worse than us. And they will never admit us to their palaces no matter how legitimate we become. Because of who we are. Because of who we fucking are, because of where we are fucking from. Isn't that right, Ada? Our Ada knows. She got smart about the revolution. And she knows you have to get what you want your own way. Lizzie, I want it known that money was for you because some nights it was you who stopped my heart from breaking. No one else." Tommy walked a bit to the right to stand probably behind his desk and I took a deep breath. 

"And the rest of you, you took the king's shilling. You took the king's fucking shilling. When you take the king's shilling, the king expects you to kill. Right, Arthur? Yeah. That's how it works. Right, John?" Micheal suddenly stood up and shoved the money from the desk into his hand. 

"That's right." 

"That's right. Pol. That's fucking right."

"Tommy, you've had a bad time." My mother smiled while shaking her head unbelievably before pulling the money out of Michael's hand. "We understand. So at an alternative time, when we have all recovered, I would like to put before the family an alternative view of the future of the Shelby Company Limited. A more hopeful view."

"Which I, for one, would quite like to hear." Ada stated. 

"As would I." 

"As would I." Tommy stared at the ceiling before glancing at me and I nodded back. 

"Come one, Arthur." Linda tried to command Arthur to come with her and he did listen. “The train for the dock leaves in one hour. Then we get the boat to New York and it'll all be in the past." Almost everybody stood up while shaking their heads and were pretty confused I didn't care about all of it. Still sitting down, Tommy as well took his seat and exhaled heavily, the smoke leaving his lungs. 

"You can go, but you won't get far, Arthur." I confirmed while standing up to position myself next to Tommy. 

"Uh... All right, Rio." 

"Tommy spoke to Moss last night. He told us that the Chief Constable of Birmingham has issued a warrant for your arrest. Murder, sedition, conspiracy to cause explosion. John, they're coming for you as well. Murder, conspiracy to cause explosion. Me brother..." That's when Hell broke lose. My mother grabbed Michael by the arm, trying to keep him with her while not believing what I had said and I could never forget the face expression she had giving me while Linda pushed the heartless Tommy from the spot he was frozen on. 

"What the fuck?" 

"For the murder of Hughes." Tommy finished what I started and I sat down onto his desk. "Polly-..."

"Wait a minute. What the fuck are you talking-..." 

"The murder of Chief Chester Campbell. The people we betrayed last night, they want to bring us down. They control the police... they control the judges, they control the juries, they control the jails. But they do not CONTROL THE ELECTED GOVERNMENT. LISTEN TO ME! Tommy yelled as everybody lost their fucking minds. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!! YOU ARE MY BROTHER!!" 

"LISTEN TO ME!! So I've made a deal... in return for giving evidence against them.” 

"WE'LL FUCKING HANG!" Nobody listener anymore and tried to instead find a way out to nog get caught. 

"It's all taken care of. Lizzie, collect up the money and bring it to the cellar. You will all get your money in due course. When the police get in, do not resist. You go with them, you do not say anything. Arthur, we have made a deal with people even more powerful than our enemies. Trust me and Rioney." Both we stayed watching the cops arriving and pushing our family against the walls along side one another to arrest them. Without blinking I stayed silence and glared at the people who once declared me as family, fading away in the distance.


	29. An Important Loss

"It's all taken care of. Lizzie, collect up the money and bring it to the cellar. You will all get your money in due course. When the police get in, do not resist. You go with them, you do not say anything. Arthur, we have made a deal with people even more powerful than our enemies. Trust me and Rioney." Both we stayed watching the cops arriving and pushing our family against the walls along side one another to arrest them. Without blinking I stayed silence and glared at the people who once declared me as family, fading away in the distance.

~~~

"Please, love, don't." Alfie whined as I held his favorite watch high above the streets while standing on one of my balconies with him, demanding a kiss from him before he had to leave to his 'bakery'. We did this a lot, well he did. Every time when I needed to leave fast, he would have the keys to my car or front door and waited for me to show affection to him. Though this time it was my turn. "How did you even get that off of my wrist? Aye?" 

"I get me kiss or no?" I blinked cutely a few times and Alfie sighed. 

"Fine.... Come here." The crazy man pinned me against the balcony railing to kiss me deeply and grab his watch out of my hand, something I didn't feel happening. "Well, I'll be one my way then. Thank you for my watch, Darling." I knew I had to go to Birmingham one day again, but dreaming about the life I would have here when I'm in Birmingham is way worse than actually living it here in London, in my own home. Waving at Alfie who drove off to his company I stared into the horizon. After my family was arrested Thomas had asked if I wanted to go somewhere and I had answered with my home. 

Together, at the same boat we first drank with one another, we sailed back to London and at the same harbor that we met he had left me to go back to Alfie and my old life. Though, we did stay in touch... only not face to face anymore. He had things to attend to and so did I. I knew Thomas was busy with getting our family free while I had to keep everything in London in sight for Thomas. Perhaps he already managed to get our family out. I walked back inside and locked the door of my balcony before making my way to my kitchen. It was probably one of my most favorite places in my house. It was beautifully lit, big and it was white as snow, but still cozy nonetheless. 

The biggest reason was that there is food. Laughing to myself I grabbed some ingredients and started to cook and dance at the same time to spend my free time. Meanwhile while I was busy, I suddenly got an weird cold chill spreading across my back and I furrowed my eyebrows as response to it. The hair on my arms stood upright in result as well. It was like something bad had happened and I unconsciously knew about it. It was a bad sign. A very bad one and I immediately stopped with everything I was doing. Perhaps it was time to go back to Birmingham even though I really didn't want to leave this behind for a second time. I should wait for Alfie to explain it all. 

~~~

"Letting you go?" Alfie asked while dropping his back onto the floor of my hallway. 

"Not literally, Alfie. Just for a week." 

"A week?! What will you be doin' in that shithole that long?" 

"It ain't that long. I just want to make sure me family is okay. That's all." I grabbed the man ahead of me by his shoulders to make him listen to me and he surveyed me up and down before pushing himself past me. Feeling hurt a bit, something I never thought I would feel, but in the past few years I learned to feel, I walked behind Alfie to see that he dropped himself onto the white sofa to rub his eyes. 

"It's just.... I will miss you. Mhuh. I will miss you." Hearing that I made myself fall next to Alfie onto the sofa and hugged him from the side. We stayed like that for a while before I nodded in agreement. 

"I will miss you as well." 

~~~

I had been laying in bed next to Alfie when I couldn't sleep. Normally I would have fallen asleep as fast as I would lay down onto the arms of the warm gangster, but nothing worked, not even reading. I had pulled my nightgown over my head before sneaking down the stairs only to find a letter written by Thomas. I remembered exactly what it said before I woke Alfie to tell him I would leave earlier. 

Dear Rioney, 

I know this wasn't exactly the first news you hoped to hear from me in such a long time, but despite the fact that I got our family free, we lost an important member. John has lost his life in an shooting affair meant to kill him. Someone is after all of us. This is why you aren't safe in London anymore and I would love to meet you back in Birmingham. It would be harder for them to hurt us when we are together. 

Sincerely,  
Thomas Shelby


	30. Those Fucking Bastards

Dear Rioney, 

I know this wasn't exactly the first news you hoped to hear from me in such a long time, but despite the fact that I got our family free, we lost an important member. John has lost his life in an shooting affair meant to kill him. Someone is after all of us. This is why you aren't safe in London anymore and I would love to meet you back in Birmingham. It would be harder for them to hurt us when we are together. 

Sincerely,  
Thomas Shelby

~~~

Just in time, I parked my car and knew were to go as I saw a group of shadows standing on a beautiful open meadow. It was on the opposite side of Small Heath. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I suddenly reminded myself that John wasn't waiting on me on that meadow as usual. He wasn't on this earth anymore. I couldn't believe that John had lost his life by some assholes who thought they could tear us apart and I silently joined the rest while Tommy was raising his voice at us all. In his eyes I could see even he had a hard time. His gaze never met any of us other than the ground and therefore he hadn't noticed me standing among the back of the group. 

"This is how John wanted to go. On this smoke... and the truth is.... we died together once before. Arthur, me, Danny WhizzBang, Freddie Thorne, Jeremiah, and John. We were cut off from the retreat... no bullets left, waiting for the Prussian cavalry to come and to finish us off. And while we waited.... Jeremiah said, 'We should sing, 'In the Bleak Midwinter.' But we were spared. The enemy never came. And we all agreed... that everything after that was extra. And when our time came... we'd all remember-..." Tommy coughed a bit while looking up with glassy and red eyes, same as mine at the moment.

"You remember that god spared you. But what did you do with that extra time He gave you, eh, Thomas?" 

Polly, my mother, interrupted Tommy angrily and he rolled his eyes before looking her way. If that glare could kill, we would have all joined John, but he shook his head and again examined the ground before letting Arthur do the honor to burn the 'wagon' where John's body was laying in... And that was the moment when I surveyed it, two Italian guys making their guns ready and aiming at us from the left side of the funeral. I slowly watched the scene and understood that Tommy saw them as well and didn't do shit about it. Perhaps he had a plan, he seemed calm so I relaxed and waited to survey what would happen next. Not long after, two men killed off the two aiming Italians and I sighed in relieve. 

"At ease. At ease!!" 

Tommy yelled as an gun shot was hurt and only Arthur, Tommy and I were standing because the rest had jumped onto the ground. That was the first time Tommy glare at me, and man, he looked amused to see me again after what I think were 6 months. 

"DO NOT RETURN FIRE! I repeat, do not return fire. Stand down! The men doing the firing are on our side. I took the trouble... of getting an invitation to Aberama Gold."

"Oh, fuck! Now it's begun." Johnny Dogs looked relaxed and surprised at the same time as he whispered to himself. 

"Put us out in the open on purpose." My mother whined and I sighed, irritated by my own mother and her hysterical personality. "To use John's funeral fire as a fucking beacon." She rose her voice at us and noticed me immediately afterwards. 

"We were never in any danger Polly." Arthur tried to control the dramatic woman. 

"YOU SET A TRAP!" 

"Finn? Finn? Go to the yard and light the fires." Tommy asked Finn and he nodded before taking his leaving. I think he would be better of somewhere else than this place. 

"YOU SET A TRAL WITH US AS FUCKING BAIT. Who's dead?" Polly pointed out at Tommy. 

"Our enemies." 

"Who's dead?" She again asked more silently and sobbing now. 

"You wanna know, Pol? Two fucking no good Italians who heard about the Vendetta, trying to make a fucking name for themselves, that's who." 

"We got word to them about the funeral, the where, the when... told them where to stand for the best shot." Arthur interfered with them as I stayed the fuck away from the arguing. 

"And Aberama Gold will do the rest. That's the language of Vendetta, they take one of ours, we take two of theirs."

Tommy finished Arthur's conversation with my mother and I stared at the men coming our way with their horses. "You used your own brother's funeral. When did we vote on this, Tommy?"

"Mom, leave." 

I stated as I shook my head in annoyance, rubbing my tempels afterwards. 

"Curly, get a boat ready to take the bodies to the city. And another boat for anyone, anyone who wants no more part of this. 'Cause this is how it's gonna be. Polly!" Tommy shouted as he lit up another cigarette to inhale. 

"I'm not staying for this, Arthur, I'm going home." Linda annoyed me even more and even Arthur was done with her. 

"Oh, yeah? Home's 57, Watery Lane. You go there, lock the doors, you wait for me." Arthur tried to give his wife his key, but she walked right to the other side without even hesitating. Ada followed, but took the key with her to give it to Linda. 

"Five hundred each. A thousand for the brace. Where do you want them?" Mr. Gold had arrived and questioned Tommy meanwhile switching his attention to me. It was something that he found interesting about me, perhaps he'd even recognize me, thought I didn't. As soon as they appeared as soon as they left when they gave us the bodies and I had the urge to follow them. Anything would be better than here I guess. "I think we could all agree this was our best family reunion of all time." I spoke up and smirked to myself as I nodded at Tommy.


	31. Our Way As Heathens

"Five hundred each. A thousand for the brace. Where do you want them?" Mr. Gold had arrived and questioned Tommy meanwhile switching his attention to me. It was something that he found interesting about me, perhaps he'd even recognize me, thought I didn't. As soon as they appeared as soon as they left when they gave us the bodies and I had the urge to follow them. Anything would be better than here I guess. "I think we could all agree this was our best family reunion of all time." I spoke up and smirked to myself as I nodded at Tommy.

~~~

the so-called Heathens, Mr. Gold's group, walked through Charlie's location and seemed very brightened up by it, maybe it was the chaos they liked or the thick fog that hung around it, but I didn't quite understand the happiness. For me it was the vibe of the dark streets of London lightened up by the casinos and hotels and the beautiful feasts that gave me a feeling of home, clearly different from those people. Anyway, I was chilling quietly on the edge of the flat roof where a sniper was standing next to me and I looked down at Charlie cleaning a few hooks while Mr. Gold was calling out to him.

"I like your yard, Mr. Strong. How much would you take for it?" 

"It's not for sale." 

"Not for sale? Okay." The conversation was soon over after Charlie made it very clear that they couldn't buy anything and that his yard remained his, so Mr. Gold went on to Thomas and Arthur, who were having a drink together. Jesus, how lonely the two brothers must feel, in this kind of situation John had stood with them and made a very serious remark that made himself and everyone around it laugh, sadly that would never happen again.

"I just took a look around. I like this place." I could hear them talk to each other and made my way silently over the rooftops to get to the location they were at, seeing afterwards that Tommy noticed me and nodded, making me nod back in response. "Fire for melting silver, canal to get it away. How much?" With my hand on my forehead, I shook my head. That man kept trying, it was unbelievable. 

"Nothing you see here is for sale, Mr. Gold."

"Oh, everything's for sale, everything. You tell Mr. Strong I'm going to buy his yard." I watched carefully how Tommy would deal with this. I knew he was not easily annoyed, but after his son had been taken away, fortunately also found again, keeping his rage under control was a lot harder for him now. 

"This yard has been in his family since they settled." Tommy calmly stated as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette. 

"But I've decided to make it part of our deal." 

"Charlie?! Charlie come here." Tommy had no hesitation in calling in Charlie and he reluctantly walked up to the four men, already knowing what would happen to his property. “I’m gonna spin a coin for your yard, Charlie.”

“You’re going to what?” I felt sad for Charlie and the way Tommy acted like the yard was his, but I knew he had a plan so I had to keep trusting him. 

“If it’s heads.... Abbie here takes all of this with my blessing.”

“Tommy?” 

“And if it’s tails... I fuck your daughter, Mr. Gold.” Arthur started to laugh and I found it a tricky plan, although I also let out a soft chuckle. If Gold was a good father, he would say no and save his daughter from Tommy, but if he was a bad father and really wanted the yard, which Tommy clearly didn’t see happen, then Charlie’s yard was perhaps fucked by this method. “You have three daughters I hear, and Esmeralda is the oldest and also the prettiest, so I’ll have her. So make her part of the deal and spin against the yard.”

“Tommy, for fuck’s sake.”

“Here, toss the coin, Mr. Gold.” Tommy tossed the coin at Gold who caught it and spun it around in his hand. This was the moment we had been waiting for, well at least I have been waiting for. the choice between a yard or your oldest own fucking daughter.

“No. Please don’t believe this is a joke, the coin toss is sacred, yes, Arthur?” 

“Sacred.” He confirmed, nodding afterwards and I giggled, secretly knowing it was true. Even Alfie and I used it sometimes between the two of us to get things done. However we didn’t really believe much in the way Tommy and Arthur believed in it, the coin always was able to make decisions. 

“You toss that coin, you take a bet before witnesses, and if I win....”

“Then we’ll insist...” Arthur continued the sentences and I silently climbed down to watch from closer up. “That the terms of this agreement wager are fulfilled.”

“Toss the coin, Mr. Gold.” Gold didn’t seem that happy about everything going on and both gentlemen were fighting each other with their silent judgmental stares. Shocked myself, I looked at the man's fingers forming the way to toss the coin and secretly I wanted to stop everything. What if Gold won? What if Charlie lost everything? We couldn't do that to him.... Just before he was about to toss, I noticed that his fingers closed around the coin again and he rested it in his flat hand. 

“Tommy Shelby, OBE.... no wager today... but with this penny I will buy a flower to put on your grave... when the time comes.” The man held up his hand with the coin in it and then put it away into his jacket. I looked back at what the man had said and I bursted into laughter quickly before putting up a straight face while walking their way.

“And before that time... Please don’t again disrespect my friends or their valued property. We missed Christmas, let’s have it now. Peace on earth, goodwill to all men!” Gold nodded at me and I nodded back as we all sat down at the long table. Let's just say, a lot of booze would go through today.


	32. What Ambition Might That Be?

The man held up his hand with the coin in it and then put it away into his jacket. I looked back at what the man had said and I bursted into laughter quickly before putting up a straight face while walking their way.

"And before that time... Please don't again disrespect my friends or their valued property. We missed Christmas, let's have it now. Peace on earth, goodwill to all men!" Gold nodded at me and I nodded back as we all sat down at the long table. Let's just say, a lot of booze would go through today.

~~~

"Toast to my Brother, John, raise your glasses all of you." Arthur said as he spit out the cork before raising his whiskey glass full of liquor to toast with us. "Raise them up, all of ya! John Shelby!" 

"Cheers!!" We followed with our drinks and laughed happily while our glasses collided. Of course we weren't very cheerful inside, especially not with the thoughts of John's death hidden in the back of our heads and the threat of being killed wherever we go... but it was a relief nonetheless to be together. I patted Thomas on the back when my mom, Ada and Lizzie approached us and knew my mom was still mad at Thomas while she lit up her black cigarette. He knew he had to make it right, even if what he did was necessary otherwise we would have been dead, and got up to join my mother who was smoking hatefully while sitting on a box in the distance.

I didn't want to be annoying and didn't want to interfere with them so I listened to them from   
where I was sitting. I could hear Tommy ask about my brother's health who was of course still in the hospital before Tommy admitted he needs my mother back, fearing she will go the way his mother did which concerned me even though I didn't know much about his mother. I knew my mother had become just like Tommy and Arthur which she admitted in the conversation and it did cause some worry in my mind, only... my mother was strong and she would pull herself through it, even without my help. Though, that wasn't everything they discussed. 

Further, she warned Tommy not to hire anyone in the factories or to sleep with whores who have not been cleared by Lizzie because that could increase the chance that there could be spies among them and pass the information they gained to our common enemy. She also silently warned him about Mr. Gold and the real cost of the alliance between him and our family. After that they rose to their feet with their cigarette between their lips and both pulled a chair from underneath the table to take their seats next to me. I hadn't been able to talk to my mom since I arrived at John's funeral and smiled at her when she had calmed down a bit. I must say it was a pleasant experience to talk to her again and soon I would visit my brother with her as well. 

~~~

After the little feast that we had with all our old friends and family, I was asked to go with Tommy as he was planning to talk to Mr. Gold and his son in the stables they were located in. Of course Gold was smoking while his son was taking care of a beautiful black and white racehorse as Tommy put down some booze with me standing behind him, my hands on my hidden blades. I know we had an alliance, but still, it gave me a calm feeling. "She's a fine beast this one." 

"Nothing you see if for sale, Mr. Shelby." He mirrored Tommy's words from a few hours ago and Tommy smiled before grabbing a bottle as he sat down besides Gold. “You know your grandfather camped with mine for a while?" 

"Yep... and it didn't last." 

"No, it ended badly in a pub called the Wenlock. We were owed money, still are." 

"Other than money, and this scrapyard that's clearly not for sale, what is it that you want from Thomas, Mr. Gold?" I questioned as I said across the men who now laid their eyes on mine. 

"How do you know I want anything from him?" 

"Well, because my company treasurer is a certified accountant and also apparently, a witch and because my niece here is a assassin who knows more than you think." Tommy continued my conversation for me and I nodded, staring into the horse's pretty eyes. She was so calm, so free, nothing to worry about. Meanwhile we had everything to worry about in this particular world we lived in. 

"You're a sporting man."

"Yes, I am." 

"And a gambling man. Bonnie, take off your shirt." Confused, I had to think twice about what Gold had said and I shook my head. He asked his son to take of his shirt? For fuckin' what? Luckily, my confusion stopped as he only took off his blouse, revealing a white shirt underneath it while his father explained what he wanted from Tommy. "What I want from you, Mr. Shelby, is for you to take a gamble on him. I want you to help my son achieve his ambition." Silence followed as Bonnie awkwardly boxed around in the invisible air, making me chuckle a bit. 

"What ambition might that be?"


End file.
